Lune Chaude
by Renata Matias
Summary: Três anos após o último encontro com os Volturi, e Seth ainda não teve sua impressão.Até que ele vem ao Brasil e conhece Lúcia.Pronto, acontece!Mas nós já tivemos Bella e Edward para provar que um amor em meio a vampiros e lobisomens, não é nada fácil!
1. Paraíso

-Paraíso -

Até aqui eu estava seguindo exatamente os conselhos da minha mãe e da minha irmã: descansar e relaxar, sem me preocupar com La Push ou com o bando, apenas me divertir. Tentar pensar em outras coisas que não fosse a segurança de Forks e redondezas. O vento leve e quente que passava pelo meu rosto ajudava nisso, e o belo pôr-do-sol anunciava o final de mais um divertido dia. Apesar de ser difícil não me preocupar, não era tão ruim, ainda mais onde eu me encontrava, curtindo duas semanas de praia, sol e calor no Rio de Janeiro, com todas as despesas pagas. Isso devido ao fato da minha mãe concorrer aos mais devidos sorteios que ela podia, e pela primeira vez, o primeiro prêmio veio pra ela, mas infelizmente, mamãe era alérgica ao sol. Bom, seria um desperdício não aproveitar uma viagem dessas, então ficou entre eu e Leah, mas Leah estava mais preocupada no sucesso das vendas de sua nova loja em La Push, uma loja de artigos de pesca, e ela não hesitou ao dizer para eu viajar no lugar da mamãe, já que as vendas iam de vento em popa. Pelo menos ela se mantinha mais ocupada e não irritava o bando, nem sofria pelo Sam, ainda. Apesar de saber que minha irmã não era a miss simpatia, me doía ver ela ainda sofrendo por uma pessoa que jamais, irá olhar para ela novamente. Não foram nem uma, nem duas noites que eu me acordei com o choro dela no meio da noite, tanto com ela acordada, quanto dormindo, e o pior é saber que essa tristeza toda se tornou em rancor e mágoa, que mudaram totalmente seu jeito de ser.

Mas ainda tenho a esperança de que alguém muito em breve entre em sua vida e destrua esse peso morto do seu coração. Eu daria tudo pra ver ela sorrindo como a cinco anos atrás. Leah envelheceu nesses anos de agonia e tristeza e o máximo que posso fazer é consolá-la e torcer por ela.

Pelo menos no primeiro momento da viagem tudo estava indo bem, a vinda até aqui foi tranqüila, e já se passara dois dias desde que cheguei, o hotel era maravilhoso e na beira da praia belíssima, os eventos e passeios prometiam ser fantásticos e o meu guia, mais parecido com um mordomo, falava inglês. Nada para estragar, exceto a falta de alguém por perto, o vazio na cadeira ao lado que fazia as batidas do meu coração dar eco, o mesmo peso morto que minha irmã trazia em seu coração. Não se tratava de alguém como a minha mãe, Leah, alguém do bando, ou até alguém dos Cullen, seria "o" alguém, ou melhor, "a" alguém, a minha dita alma gêmea. Eu era o único do bando que ainda não tinha tido impressão, além dos mais novos é claro, até Embry teve a sua, com uma garota da Alemanha que veio passar uns dias em La Push. E isso já faria um ano.

-Está tudo bem senhor? - perguntou Igor, o meu guia, trazendo a bandeja com suco mais perto do meu braço que descansava na cadeira.

-Oh sim Igor, nada com o que se preocupar. - respondi suspirando.

Afinal, o que havia de errado comigo? Todos estavam felizes, Sam com Emily,Paul com Rachel,Embry com Kim, Quil com Claire, bem quase todos, Claire entrava só agora na fase dos sete anos e no início da alfabetização, pelo menos para Quil era algo mágico, pois a primeira palavra que ela aprendeu a ler e escrever foi o nome dele. Bom e tem o Jacob com a Reneèsme, ou Nessie como todo mundo fala, que ao contrário de Claire, já está com aparentemente dez anos e terrivelmente apaixonada por Jacob, Edward às vezes tem de intervir, pois Jacob não tem coragem de dizer não a ela, principalmente quando ela pede pra ser beijada. Parecia algo de sangue, será que a minha família estava destinada a sofrer? Bom, pelo menos eu não tinha por quem sofrer, mas também, nem por que amar. Eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, já sai com algumas garotas até, um número razoável para um garoto comum como eu, mas me apaixonar de verdade, nunca me aconteceu, de certo meu amor estava totalmente reservado para a minha futura e secreta amada.

-O senhor não gostaria de voltar ao hotel, senhor? - me perguntou Igor.

-É... -olhei ao redor. -Tudo bem, o sol já está baixo mesmo. Vamos então.-respondi me levantando e rumando ao hotel, Igor indo logo atrás de mim.

Chegamos ao hall do hotel, onde havia dois pilares enormes, um de cada lado, logo na entrada, pintados de ouro, mais a frente uma cascata artificial na esquerda e na direita a recepção com um grande balcão de mármore e belas moças atendendo os clientes. Ao redor, tudo cheirava a sofisticação, um mundo que eu não estava adaptado, mas que não me fazia nada mal. O movimento era razoável, a maioria eram pessoas bem vestidas, apressadas e com um ar arrogante. Na sala seguinte, onde havia várias poltronas de couro no centro e os elevadores mais ao fundo, se encontrava um grupo de jovens empresários, por assim dizer, pois todos estavam engravatados e cada um com sua maleta na mão, algumas moças também, mas a maioria rapazes. Me chamaram a atenção pois não pareciam convencidos, eles pareciam nervosos e cheios de expectativas.

-Quem são esses? Parecem tão jovens para já estarem no ramo de negócios. -indaguei à Igor. Ele pigarreou, como de costume, olhou discretamente para o grupo e depois virando-se para mim respondeu:

-São jovens universitários, estão em um pequeno congresso sobre comércio exterior. Não são do Rio, eles vêm do Sul, de Santa Catarina.

Apesar de não conhecer o estado que Igor falou, deu para localizar mentalmente a região que ele descrevia. Eles tinham no máximo uns 19 anos, alguns pareciam ter menos, mas notava-se a motivação de estarem aqui. Óbvio, para eles universitários, um congresso, qualquer que seja, é importante para a carreira, eu é que sei. Apesar de não ter ido para a faculdade e fazer apenas um curso profissionalizante em Seatlle, aprendi que uma experiência é sempre bem vinda e aproveitada. Posso dizer, com a maior humildade, que minha vida profissional se desenvolveu melhor do que eu esperava, minha boa cabeça em negócios me levou a um bom cargo na empresa produtora de eletrônicos, localizada em Seatlle. E com esse sucesso, ganhei minha independência. Mas não posso mentir dizendo que o fato de meu pai ser velho amigo do dono da empresa não ajudou em nada, pois o senhor Carl Watson ainda o considera seu irmão, como ele mesmo fala, afinal eles se conheceram ainda crianças e cresceram juntos, uma amizade muito forte, difícil de ser apagada. Quando meu pai faleceu o senhor Watson se ofereceu para nos ajudar no que for preciso, e posso garantir de que naquela época, nós precisávamos de toda a ajuda. A morte de papai, e logo em seguida o início das transformações em mim e em Leah, foi um período um tanto perturbado. E o senhor Watson se sentiu, de certa forma, como um tio, e logicamente me arrumou um emprego em sua empresa, a C., logo que completei o curso profissional. Comecei a trabalhar mais ou menos logo após o encontro com os ás, parece que depois daquele episódio que as coisas se acalmaram. Os Cullen foram embora, após uma despedida um tanto triste, pelo menos pra mim, já que os considerava meus amigos, principalmente Edward. Já fazia três anos desde que a mansão foi dada para mim, Edward alegou que era um presente por eu ser o único humano e lobisomem que ele fez amizade. Jacob foi com eles, é óbvio, e na última carta que ele nos mandou, dizia que estavam em Michigan, após uma temporada na Europa.

Entrei no elevador com Igor ao meu lado e subimos até o 8º andar.

-O senhor vai querer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou o homem ruivo e calvo, de estrutura mediana e magro.

-Não Igor, obrigada, por hoje é só. Vou pedir o jantar aqui no quarto. -respondi agradecendo e atirando minhas coisas na poltrona.

-Amanhã, o senhor tem um passeio de barco na praia às 10:00 horas. - ele pigarreou e resmungou checando uma caderneta.

-Ah, sim, claro. -concordei me sentando na enorme e confortável cama. -Pode vir me chamar as nove então. E obrigada.

-De nada senhor. Vejo-o amanhã. E tenha uma boa noite. -ele falou despedindo-se.

-Obrigada, até amanhã. -respondi acompanhando-o até a porta.

-E qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Boa noite.

-Não se preocupe Igor, vou ficar bem. E boa noite pra você também. -me despedi com um sorriso e tranquei a porta.

Na janela, que era de frente para o mar, o azul escuro da noite já aparecia no horizonte, e as primeiras estrelas davam sinais de vida. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam na praia, umas no mar, outras jogando vôlei, futebol, correndo no calçadão. Era realmente um paraíso e muito justamente chamada de cidade maravilhosa.Tão linda, tão simples, tão quente. Foi quando me dei conta de que não havia ligado o ar condicionado, e que aqui é sempre quente. Ao contrário de Forks, onde eu suportava o verão com meu ventilador de teto, e o inverno nem fazia diferença.

Tomei um banho demorado e pedi meu jantar, para variar eu estava louco de fome, e minhas refeições sempre superavam a de uma família tradicional americana. Na TV passava uma novela, mas como eu não sabia falar português, e meu espanhol era péssimo, não entendi nada.

Quando o garçom chegou com meu jantar, meu estômago deu um pulo.

-Gracias. -eu tentei agradecer da forma mais parecida com o espanhol. O garoto que estava me servindo, talvez um pouco mais velho, deu apenas um sorriso e desapareceu pela porta, fechando-a.

Se a paisagem era linda, a comida então, deliciosa. Nunca provei nada igual, esta certo de que minha mãe cozinha bem, mas não esse tipo de comida. Eles preparam o feijão de uma maneira tão gostosa, que no meu primeiro almoço, quando o experimentei, eu comi uma panela sozinho. E as carnes então, o churrasco deles é com a carne inteira, não em bifes, muito melhor, ainda mais para um lobisomem como eu, que está acostumado a comer animais vivos quando em forma de lobo. No espeto, aqueles animais pareciam muito melhores. Havia outras coisas também, mas em geral notava-se que os alimentos não eram enlatados, ou ensacados, como nos E.U.A. , era como se só agora eu descobrisse o gosto do arroz, de um macarrão, do brócolis, da cenoura. Era tudo diferente, e que os americanos não descubram, mas muito, muito melhor.

Após a grandiosa refeição, deitei-me e fiquei pensando no quão maravilhoso seria meu passeio amanhã, imaginando o vento forte e marinho no meu rosto, talvez desse até para eu nadar um pouco, eu teria que ver com Igor antes. De qualquer forma estaria me divertindo. Mas algo em meu peito pulsava mais forte, como se estivesse à beira de uma explosão, parecia, e eu achava bem provavelmente que era meu coração.

A minha vida era normal, em si, mas faltava algo, alguém. Talvez eu nunca tivesse um impressão, talvez eu apenas achasse minha alma gêmea. Ou será que não há diferença? Bom, as pessoas que, creio eu, não são lobisomem, dizem que encontraram sua alma gêmea, quando casam com essa pessoa, têm filhos, os criam, e se amam até o último suspiro, ou até além, na tal vida após a morte. Mas se o Sam por exemplo, não fosse lobisomem, será que ele se apaixonaria pela Emily, será que ela seria a sua outra metade, ou essa outra metade é a minha irmã, ou ainda mais, se Emily fosse sua impressão e minha irmã sua alma gêmea? Essa é a questão, mas não há um livro, um ensinamento para eu seguir, eu sou apenas mais um sem esse fascínio do amor. Na realidade eu nunca entendi muito bem essas coisas de se apaixonar perdidamente, tentei, não minto. Dei umas passeadas pela praia, procurando olhar para todas as garotas bonitas que passavam por mim, umas até retribuíram, mas eu olhava apenas para um bonito par de olhos, com longos cílios e cheios de expectativas, nada mais. Não era o brilho do sol como os outros falavam.

É, eu estava em uma tempestade astral, com nuvens pretas e trovoadas pelo céu, e pelo visto meu sol demoraria a aparecer. Ou será que não? Foi mais ou menos por aí que eu adormeci.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um exuberante sol, e um céu límpido. Pela janela o sol já se mostrava forte e o calor já era intenso. As nove em ponto, Igor veio me acordar, trazendo consigo o meu café da manhã. Comi com tranqüilidade, me arrumei e desci juntamente a ele até a recepção.

O movimento era calmo, já que a maioria das pessoas do hotel já tinham saído. Apenas um pequeno grupo se encontrava lá. E nos direcionamos para ele.

-É o grupo que irá no passeio. - Igor respondeu, lendo meus pensamentos. Eu apenas assenti. A maioria eram pessoas idosas, que pareciam estar fazendo a vigésima lua-de-mel. Ah sim, tudo o que eu precisava era uma dose forte de amor por toda a vida, adicionado a uma pitada de declarações amorosas.

-Bom dia a todos. - começou o instrutor com um ar esperançoso. Era um homem baixo, forte e de um sorriso simpático. Enquanto ele falava, Igor me traduzia tudo. -Sou Márcio, seu instrutor do passeio de hoje. Nós vamos pegar o barco na praia, logo aqui em frente ao hotel, daremos a voltas em alto mar, passando por parte do litoral da cidade. Ao passarmos pelos principais pontos, faremos uma rápida parada, para logo após continuarmos. No final de uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, estaremos retornando ao hotel. Alguma dúvida? - nesta hora eu já não estava mais prestando atenção. Meu coração batia forte, eu sabia que estava por perto. Olhei para os lados, mas eu não a vi. Prestei atenção atentamente em cada rosto feminino que passava pela recepção, mas nada. Será que a impressão avisa quando ela irá acontecer?. O estranho era que meu coração batia descompassado, cheio de vida, tentando agarrar algo que meus olhos não captaram. Olhei novamente, e nada aconteceu. Porém, quando Igor me chamou para acompanharmos o grupo que já se dirigia para a praia, eu já não me sentia tão vazio, meu sol estava mostrando que queria aparecer.

O passeio pra variar foi lindo, eu já disse que Rio de Janeiro é a cidade maravilhosa? Pois bem, esta cidade me encanta. Tudo é lindo, e o astral deste povo contagia a todos. Talvez seja por isso que eu não me joguei daquele barco. Na realidade aquela sensação que eu tive antes de sair do hotel me deixou bastante intrigado. Ninguém do bando teve algo parecido, era estranho, parecia que a minha impressão estava me chamando, me avisando, me alertando. Eu cheguei a conclusão que eu não deveria ficar só dentro do meu quarto, mas ir para a piscina, para a academia, enfim, lugares onde se encontra a maioria das garotas do hotel. Cada uma que passava por mim, não continuava sem um olhar bem avaliador, algumas até faziam cara feia, porque na verdade era estranho receber um olhar inquisidor. Mas o que mais me deixou decepcionado não foi não encontrar a minha impressão naquela mesma manhã, eu sabia que logo aconteceria, mas sim o fato de não ter mais aquela sensação. Havia algo me dizendo que naquele momento ela estava por perto, mas eu não a vi. Tentei até, e o bando que não descubra, olhar para as velhinhas que estavam no meu barco, mas quando o que eu senti foi no máximo saudade da minha vó Tessie e cheiro de perfume floral, desisti da idéia.

À tarde, fiquei na piscina, apenas observando, Igor até me perguntou porque eu não preferia ir até a praia, e menti dizendo que não estava muito bom do estômago. Ao final do dia, para minha tristeza nada aconteceu, e eu já estava ficando preocupado. Primeiro: se aquela sensação não foi "pré-impressão" eu estava ficando louco; segundo: se foi, bom, eu tinha que agir rápido.Já era meu quarto dia aqui no hotel, só me restavam dez. Se eu não a achasse no fim desses dez dias, tudo bem, o pior era se eu a achasse no último, e ae?, como eu iria convencer uma garota que nunca me viu na vida, de que ela era o amor da minha vida, e que eu precisava, pelo amor dela, lá em Forks comigo? E mais, teria que mostrar a ela o que eu sou. Era complicado, com tantas garotas nos E.U.A. eu vou ter impressão com uma brasileira. E se ela não falasse inglês? Como iria ser? Mandar Igor traduzir tudo? Acho que ela não ficaria muito convencida. Mas aí me surgiu uma idéia. Ok, eu estava no Brasil, mas o hotel em que eu me encontrava recebia hóspedes de todo o lugar do mundo, poderia ser uma francesa, uma alemã, ou até mesmo uma americana, mas que por ironia do destino só fui encontrar aqui.

Eram tantas possibilidades que eu comecei a ficar tonto, pedi mais uma limonada a Igor, e ele com uma percepção enorme, me perguntou se eu estava preocupado com algo.

-Não Igor, tudo bem, eu só... bem, eu pensei que havia visto uma pessoa, mas deixa pra lá, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. - resmunguei me levantando. -Acho que já vou subindo, estou com fome.

-O senhor quer que eu leve um lanche até seu quarto?-perguntou-me Igor, enquanto nos dirigíamos à recepção.

-Eu agradeceria muito Igor, daqui uma hora, pode ser? - respondi com um sorriso cansado na frente dos elevadores.

-Claro. - ele assentiu se virando e rumando para a cozinha. Igor era um bom homem, disposto, e responsável, o empregado que todo chefe gostaria de ter. Observei ele até entrar na cozinha, foi quando ouvi um murmurinho de vozes vindo da entrada que aumentava gradativamente. Eram os universitários, provavelmente voltavam de outro congresso. Fiquei ali observando as garotas daquele grupo. Todas eram lindas, não me aborreceria nem um pouco de ter a impressão com alguma delas, eram magras, a pele era linda, os cabelos presos num firme coque, e o perfume que exalava delas era entorpecentes, pude perceber também que tinham uma postura de rainha, enquanto passavam por mim. Ouvi o elevador abrir atrás de mim, mas continuei procurando por alguma reação enquanto olhava para os belos rostos.

E aí aconteceu de novo. Meu coração deu um solavanco e disparou, comecei a olhar freneticamente para os lados, mas maioria delas já havia entrado no elevador que estava aberto atrás de mim. Virei para olhar no elevador atrás de mim, e tudo que vi foram os mesmos rostos que passaram por mim, me ergui na ponta dos pés e não consegui distingui ninguém diferente, todas conversavam animadamente e ficava muito juntas. O elevador fechou, e foi aí que me dei conta do ocorrido. Minha impressão estava naquele elevador, mas não quando ele fechou, quando ele abriu. Olhei para as escadas, "dez dias" murmurei para mim mesmo. Girei nos calcanhares e comecei a subir os degraus.


	2. Préimpressão

-Pré-impressão-

Todas as caras que me eram familiares saíram, e nada aconteceu. Olhei para o interior do elevador e só vi a minha imagem refletida no espelho ao fundo da cabine. Baixei a cabeça e fui para o meu quarto.

O elevador tinha parado no décimo andar, e pelos meus cálculos não haveria como o elevador ter parado em algum outro andar sem que eu tivesse percebido. Mas permanecia uma dúvida, pois eu havia encontrado o grupinho de idosos, o mesmo do meu passeio de barco, descendo para jantar. E para variar, eles iam devagar. "Porque não vão de elevador? Já que escada cansa tanto?", me perguntei mentalmente. Provavelmente neste pequeno momento, o elevador parou em algum andar, e a minha impressão desceu.

"Para Seth!", falei para mim mesmo, só pode ter sido uma coincidência, talvez eu devesse ir a um cardiologista. Ninguém do bando teve algo parecido com isso, eu não seria o único, o "anormal". Droga, e foi com esse pensamento que entrei no elevador e apertei no botão do oitavo andar.

Eu estava em transe, meus pensamentos me deixavam ainda mais confusos. Cheguei acreditar que minha impressão estava a poucos metros de mim, apenas pelo simples fato de tê-la logo ao meu lado. Era carência não havia dúvida, nem os anciões nas reuniões citaram algo como "pré-impressão". Algo emocionalmente profundo estava acontecendo comigo, que nem meu lado mais lobisomem poderia explicar, era algo muito mais estranho do que ouvir os pensamentos do bando. Aliás, era algo muito particular, muito íntimo, eu não conseguia nem encontrar a resposta.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto tomar uma ducha gelada, como se isso fizesse diferença para meu corpo. Fiquei mais de meia hora no banho, relembrando a cena do elevador. Ele parou em algum andar, era óbvio, e pelo menos eu sabia que era entre o primeiro e décimo andar. Me peguei várias vezes tentando montar o rosto dela na minha mente, enquanto colocava meu ou morena? Olhos claros como o céu, ou escuros como a noite? Tímida ou extrovertida? Alta ou baixa? Bonita ou feia? Bom, este último item não interessava, porque aos meus olhos ela sempre seria bonita, e isso me acalmou um pouco.

De repente o telefone tocou. Atendi.

-Sim? -perguntei entediado.

-Senhor Clearwater? -indagou uma voz feminina forte, que falava um inglês muito gramatical.

-Isto. -respondi.

-Há uma ligação internacional para o senhor de La Push, estado de Washington, E.U.A..

-Pode passar. - confirmei, já adivinhando de quem se tratava. Senti uma certa euforia, já que o que eu precisava desvendar precisava de um pouco de informações passadas. Ouve um silêncio e então a senhora Clearwater começou a falar com seu jeito materno e doce como sempre.

-Seth, querido, como você está?

-Estou bem mãe, e a senhora? - perguntei, e percebi o quanto estava com saudade dela.

-Bem também, aproveitando muito a viagem?

-Sim, Rio de Janeiro é tudo que falam e mais um pouco. - respondi sinceramente.

-Que ótimo. - Neste instante ouvi vozes e barulho de talheres contra pratos. -Ah estão todos aqui em casa jantando. -Minha mãe me avisou, como se lendo meus pensamentos.

-Âhn... que ótimo mãe, mas ah, eu poderia falar com Billy? -tentei parecer indiferente, mas minha mãe era muito persuasiva, logo percebeu que havia algo.

-Porque Seth, há algo errado? -ela me questionou já preocupada e um pouco decepcionada por não querer mais conversar com ela, bem, depois eu falaria novamente. Então, as vozes e os barulhos cessaram por um momento.

-Não mãe, apenas, me deixe falar com ele. - respondi com a voz trêmula e irritada. Sem dizer nada, minha mãe passou o telefone a ele.

-E ai Seth, já pegou um bronzeado? - perguntou Billy sendo simpático.

-Na verdade não. respondi sorrindo. -Bem, sabe Billy... comecei sem saber ao certo o que dizer, parecendo um boboca, ou uma criança que vai passar um trote pela primeira vez. Senti a tensão na minha própria voz. "E se todos pensassem que eu estava ficando louco?", pensei comigo mesmo. O que eu estava sentindo não era uma coisa muito lógica, nem para lendas, como lobisomens. E se Billy dissesse : "Está bem Seth, venha para casa imediatamente, vamos te levar a um psicanalista.". Demorou um tempo para eu me recompor, certamente Billy percebeu, mas finalmente minha voz saiu. -...você,âhn, já ouviu falar em uma sensação como se fosse tipo uma, bem, uma pré-impressão, quer dizer, uma sensação como se você estivesse próximo a sua impressão?

Silêncio novamente. Eu tremi, só ouvi a respiração dele.

-Billy? -perguntei ansioso. Ele não respondeu. Passou alguns segundos. -Billy fale alguma coisa! - insisti histérico.

-Bem Seth... - ele finalmente falou, deixando o ar reprimido de seus pulmões saírem. - ...é algo curioso, sem dúvida, acho que nenhum dos garotos teve algo parecido, então é inédito. Que eu me lembre, nenhum caso semelhante foi citado, em toda a história dos Quileutes. Mas acalme-se Seth. As vezes detalhes importantes se perdem nas lendas, e se tratando em algo totalmente anormal para a história do ser humano, bem, tudo pode acontecer.

Bem, respirei aliviado, eu poderia ser o primeiro a ter essa "pré-impressão", OK, algo inédito, talvez por ela morar mais longe, e por ser mais difícil de nos encontrarmos, o meu misticismo se desenvolveu de um jeito mais avançado para me ajudar. Mas quando um sorriso de alívio se formava em meu rosto, Billy continuou:

-Mas Seth... Não querendo dar uma de mãe. Antes dessa viagem, você me pareceu bem,er, como posso dizer... carente. Será que não pode ser uma reação de sua imaginação pela necessidade de ter logo a sua impressão?

Ótimo, justamente o que eu menos desejava. "Coitadinho do Seth, está tão carente que anda imaginando coisas!".

-OK Billy... -falei antes que as coisas se tornassem muitos profundas emocionalmente. - ...deve ser isso mesmo... Bem desculpe incomodar.

-Foi nada... - ele respondeu incerto, mas aliviado.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite e até a volta.

Após essa conversa me despedi de minha mãe, mandei beijos e abraços para todos e desliguei.

Agora era eu comigo mesmo. Ridículo, apostar em algo nada concreto, apenas pulsante, apenas nele, no meu coração. Sem nem um rosto com o qual eu pudesse suspeitar uma atração sequer. Algo totalmente volúvel. Mas que existia, eu sabia, eu tinha que lutar por mim, por ela, por nós.

"Nove dias", murmurei pensativo. Nisso, Igor bate na porta trazendo meu jantar.

O dia seguinte amanheceu do mesmo modo que o anterior. Sol, calor, praia, e meu tédio cada vez maior. Dormi mal a noite inteira, tive sonhos onde uma voz feminina me chamava, mas não por socorro, era uma brincadeira. Ela achava tudo muito divertido, ouvi suas risadas, doces e debochadas, mas para mim, era na realidade um pesadelo, pois a sua voz, rouca e meiga parecia ficar cada vez mais longe toda vez que eu a chamava. No fim, eu encontrava um porta, e ela estava do outro lado, eu sentia. Mas quando eu a ia abrir, minha força quebrava a maçaneta, e eu já não estava em forma humana, e sim de lobo. E então eu acordava, suado, e com o coração a mil.

Acabei por me levantar da cama as cinco da manhã, tomar um banho, e descer para tomar café. Comi dois sanduíches, dois croissants e três xícaras de café. Fiquei tentando ler um jornal brasileiro, mas não entendi absolutamente nada. O movimento era crescente, as pessoas se preparavam para ir trabalhar, outras para sair, e outras para passear. No meu roteiro, hoje eu teria uma visita a uma escola de samba. Acho que estaria legal se não fosse o fato de eu não ter dormido nada, e meus olhos estarem vermelhos. Eu no mínimo pareceria um zumbi tentando fazer um novo número de sapateado. Não, eu ficaria no hotel para desfrutar da minha solidão.

As sete em ponto, Igor me encontrou no saguão do hotel. Me perguntou se eu iria ao passeio na escola, e eu respondi que não. Ele não insistiu quando viu a cor dos meus olhos, apenas me avisou da sua infelicidade de não poder ficar para me fazer companhia.

Fiquei vagando na piscina, para pensar, coisa que mais estava fazendo nos últimos dias. Eu estava ficando neurótico, conclui. Essa viagem ao invés de me fazer melhor, só me frustrou ainda mais. Coisas que nunca havia acontecido comigo, agora se tornavam realidade. Eu sentia na pele, o que Leah sentia. Solidão, tristeza e um sensação de vazio no meio do peito.

Várias meninas olhavam para mim, mas tudo o que eu via era através delas. Algumas até belas demais, mas meu coração não acelerava nem mais uma batida por minuto. As pessoas passavam por mim e jamais imaginariam que um rapaz como eu estivesse assim: sofrendo por alguém que nunca viu e que nem sabe se existe, na realidade eu não estava sofrendo por ela, era pela falta que ela me fazia. Eu a queria, muito mais do que um pai podia querer pela segurança de um filho, do que um rei pelo bem de seu povo, do que um homem por uma mulher.

Era perda de tempo, quanto mais se procura, menos se acha. O negócio era esse, quando eu me cansasse ela apareceria. Só podia ser, porque esse jogo de gato e rato, tava me deixando louco, e logo, logo em uma depressão. Se fosse pra ser, seria, nada forçado ou engajado. Seria o meu destino, e logicamente a minha vida.

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando meu estômago deu um pulo e me dei conta de que não havia almoçado. Me dirigi até o restaurante e comecei a me servir, pra variar era um banquete, e eu tinha vontade de experimentar tudo. Carnes, molhos, saladas, massas, mais e mais variedades de sobremesas, era de tirar o fôlego, eu me senti um porco se preparando para o abate quando um ruído ensurdecedor reinou por todo o restaurante. Sobressaltei-me, era algo se partindo em mil pedaços, e parecia ser muito pesado. Levantei e fui em direção ao buffet, na mesa onde eu me encontrava não dava para ver nada. Os garçons corriam levando panos e baldes de água. Retornei a parede que me separava do show todo, e foi ali, suja de mousse de chocolate, com a vasilha onde, este se encontrava dentro, partido em incontáveis cacos de vidro, com suas bochechas extremamente rosadas, que eu a vi, pela primeira e inesquecível vez.


	3. Noite Clara

-Noite Clara-

60, 80, 100, 120, 140, e não parava, meu coração ia explodir, e eu tinha quase certeza disto. Mas eu estava bem, sério, ele não dava mais eco e nem possuía um peso morto. Meu peito inflou confiante, como se eu fosse uma estátua que depois de anos imóvel finalmente respirava fundo. Quando olhei em seus olhos, foi como se eu tivesse levado uma pancada na minha cabeça. Eu acordei depois de dormir séculos em um lugar, bom eu pensei, mas um lugar onde eu não falava, não ouvia, não enxergava, e não sentia. A cortina que embaçava meus olhos, já havia sido aberta, minha visão voltou. Um líquido quente e vital começou a escorrer nas minhas veias, desentorpecendo todos os meus músculos e alertando meus sinais emocionais. Os planetas se alinharam em ordem perfeita e simétrica. Aliás, a gravidade que eu sentia, não era igual a da lua?Parecia, pois meus pés flutuavam ao mesmo tempo que recebiam choques.

Minha mente, por onde passara uma tempestade, agora reinava a bonança, estava calma, limpa, clara e segura. Não havia mais vestígios de ilusão, solidão ou tristeza. Cada grão de areia, cada gota d'água fazia sentido e tinha uma razão para mim agora, era tudo tão denso, que fazia toda a diferença. E ela, era ela que era meu ponto central, minha mira perfeita, não havia como errar. Tudo que exalasse de mim a partir dali, seria sempre, em função dela. Era ela meu sol, que aparecia agora forte e quente, e meu céu estava límpido de um azul anil.

Ela desviou o olhar constrangida, afinal dezenas de pessoas, na maioria trabalhadores do hotel estavam em sua volta perguntando se estava bem, e limpando a sujeira. A atenção era ela.

Rapidamente alguém trouxe uma toalha para limpá-la, esse alguém, para minha extrema sorte era Igor. Vi ele entregando-lhe a branquíssima toalha, e ela lhe agradecendo com um largo sorriso.

Seus dentes que eram brancos e retos se encaixavam perfeitamente dentro de sua boca, que possuía lábios sublimemente desenhados. Seu nariz reto e discreto lhe dava um ar confiante, como se nada pudesse impedi-la de fazer algo. Sua mandíbula fina, onde ficavam suas bochechas levemente cheias abaixo da área ocular, se finalizava em um queixo com um risco no meio. A sua pele era branca, mas não um branco doente, morto, era um branco saudável, como o leite. E para dar o impacto, seus cabelos eram de um castanho tão intenso que de onde eu me encontrava não daria para distinguir entre castanho escuro ou preto. Eles estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, mas notava-se claramente que lhe atingiam a cintura, e eram ondulados, o que fazia as mechas soltas na frente lhe emoldurarem o delicado rosto. Sua estatura era baixa, no máximo 1,65 de altura, e aparentava ser magra, não consegui ver pois ela vestia uma camiseta pink gigante com o Bob Esponja na frente, nas pernas vestia uma calça jeans justa e surrada e nos pés, um chinelo que todos os brasileiros usam, de cor amarelo gema.

Falou algo que não compreendi com Igor, mas percebi logo que era brasileira. Senti um mal pressentimento, e se ela nem entendesse o que eu falasse? Saber o que eu quero mostrar a ela seria um bom começo, mas deixei esse pensamento de lado, havia muita coisa para apreciar nesse momento mágico antes de começar a me preocupar com problemas estressantes. Ela começou a limpar os lambuzados de mousse em sua roupa e em seus cabelos, Igor lhe disse alguma coisa e ela apenas riu sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de negação.

A maioria da multidão já se dissipara, só um ou outro garçom vinha dar uma verificada se o chão estava realmente limpo. Foi quando um baque surgiu na minha cabeça e eu fechei minha boca. Vi ali a minha oportunidade de logo descobrir algo dela, nem que fosse apenas o som de sua voz. Resolvi me dirigir até eles, mas percebi que havia ido rápido demais quando ambos me olharam surpresos e sem saber de onde eu havia surgido. Ela logo se recobrou me dando um meio sorriso divertido, e eu não consegui retrair um sorriso abobalhado como resposta. Apenas Igor parecia com os pés no chão, ele me olhou confuso e perguntou:

-Algum problema senhor?

-Não Igor, eu, eu.. -E ali eu fiquei gaguejando. As palavras simplesmente não saiam, pois nesta hora eu finalmente encontrei seus olhos. Primeiro admirei seu sorriso, sua pele, seu cheiro, e deixei seus olhos por último porque sabia que seria neles que eu me perderia e subitamente me encontraria nela. Eles eram de forma amendoada, mas alertas, e traziam consigo um magnetismo que nem o mais sábio físico poderia explicar. Eram de um verde esmeralda viciante e ao redor de sua pupila, filetes cor-de-mel em desordem e tamanho desigual. Seu brilho era hipnótico, muito mais do que as infinitas e intocáveis estrelas do nosso céu. Os cílios que circundavam seus olhos eram longos e espessos, lhe dando um ar fugaz.

-Senhor, o senhor está bem? -Igor me questionou colocando uma mão em meu ombro. Com o seu toque eu recobrei meus sentidos, ou parte do que ainda me restava, suspirei e respondi.

-Não, eu apenas vi o acidente e vim ver se precisavam da minha ajuda. -falei olhando para ela, mas foi Igor quem falou.

-Oh, não senhor, foi apenas um pequeno acidente. O recipiente onde se encontrava o mousse, estava sobre um pequeno apoio de madeira, mas este não agüentou e acabou por ceder.

-E para minha grande sorte, eu estava passando por perto, para variar. -Primeiro eu olhei em volta para ver de onde tinha vindo esta resposta com esta voz. Depois de alguns segundos percebi olhares dela e Igor sem entender nada, e foi ai que eu vi de onde vinha. Fora ela que havia respondido. E ai duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Uma foi o alívio que eu senti ao ver seu inglês fluente e a outra foi o arrepio que correu pela minha espinha ao ouvir sua voz. Era rouca e grave ao mesmo tempo, mas continha uma animação tão contagiante que mesmo que ela te xingasse você ficaria feliz.

-Você fala inglês? - perguntei incrédulo. Ela falava em falta, mas eu falava em sobra de sorte.

-Sim, porque? É tão alucinante um brasileiro falar inglês? - ela me questionou com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

-Não, não... é que não encontrei alguém que falasse inglês além de Igor, já estava ficado meio louco de só ouvir o que eu não entendia. - falei rindo. E vi ela retribuindo o gesto. Houve um silêncio cômico, e Igor falou como se saísse de um transe. Perceptivo demais para deixar sua boa educação de apresentações fluir, ele inventou uma desculpa para se retirar.

-Bem, ãhn, lamento deixá-los mas precisam de mim na cozinha. Com licença. -E saiu apressado, fazendo uma belíssima atuação. Senti seu coração acelerar, ela estava nervosa, ou melhor, inquieta, e de repente seus pés se tornaram muito interessantes. Eu quis muito ser Edward nessa hora. Me incomodava a idéia de que ela quisesse sair dali e foi com esse pensamento alarmante e ao mesmo tempo dolorido que minha coragem gritou e minhas palavras saíram em um tom normalmente formal.

-Bom... Sou Seth Clearwater, prazer. -me apresentei estendendo a mão. Ela soltou o ar em seus pulmões, e eu pude perceber, com muito alívio, que ela não queria sair, queria apenas que alguém quebrasse o silêncio. Ela estendeu sua mão também e delicadamente, mas com determinação, ela agarrou a minha. Minha temperatura, obviamente, não passou despercebida, mas ao invés de adquirir um tom assustado ela me olhou com seus olhos arregalados e preocupados.

-Você está se sentindo bem? Acho que está com febre. -mal sua boca se fechou e sua outra mão pegou a minha mão livre. Os pêlos da minha nuca se ouriçaram, era muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar, seu toque era suave mas firme. E seus olhos me olhavam como que me radiografando, pensei por um segundo que ela estivesse tentando entrar na minha mente. Me lembrei então da máscara que eu deveria usar em situações como esta. Era torturante mentir pra ela, mas agora, era necessário.

-Na realidade, acho que sim. Não estou acostumado a temperaturas tão altas.-menti claramente, colocando a parte de cima de minha mão na minha testa.

-Ah, que pena... -ela falou como se estivesse desapontada e largando minhas mãos.

-Porque? -perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Oh não, eu disse "pena", como "ruim", "chato". Entendeu? -ela falou gesticulando.

-Ah sim, sim... entendi. Bem... ãhn... eu, eu ainda não sei seu nome. -falei me balançando na ponta dos pés. Minha curiosidade era palpável. Ela ergueu a cabeça para me olhar novamente e pegou minha mão direita.

-É Lúcia, Lúcia Caetano. -ela respondeu sorridente. Será que ela não se cansava de sorrir?

-Lucia... -falei refletindo.

-Não! -ela falou rindo enquanto soltava minha mão. -É Lúcia, não Lucia.

-Qual a diferença? -perguntei sem compreender.

-Você fala meu nome de um jeito muito diferente... -seu sorriso divertido se tornou em um sério, mas pensativo.

-Ruim? - questionei aflito.

-Não... apenas diferente. - ela retomou seu sorriso largo. E então me perdi de novo nos seus olhos. Puxa, eram demais! Eu espero que um dia eu me acostume com eles, não para parar de me enfeitiçar com eles, mas para não ficar com cara de bobo toda a vez que ela olhasse para mim. -Bom, mas me diga... -sua voz suave encantando meus ouvidos. - ... porque está aqui? Férias, trabalho, lua-de-mel?

-Hum... nenhum. -falei sinceramente, e isso me fez melhor, pois eu podia contar alguma verdade. - ... minha mãe ganhou a viagem até aqui em um sorteio, mas ela tem alergia ao sol, então a viagem ficou para mim. E... aqui estou eu! -falei batendo os braços ao redor do meu corpo. Ela riu com o gesto. -E você? - perguntei ansioso.

-Hum... eu estou aqui com a minha faculdade. Faço comércio exterior e estamos aqui em um congresso. Mas minha sorte é muito grande e eu acabei ficando doente dois dias logo após chegarmos. Hoje que estou melhor e resolvi descer. Na verdade acho que amanhã já posso ir no congresso.

Seu estômago roncou. E ela, num gesto automático, colocou a mão sobre ele.

-É... -falou olhando para sua barriga. - ... com certeza estou melhor. Minha mãe sempre diz que quando vem a fome é porque a doença foi embora.

Dei uma risada, então além de linda ela era divertida. Por Deus que eu não esperava tanto. Aproveitei a oportunidade para me autoconvidar.

-Posso fazer companhia para você?

-Porque não? - ela falou espevitada, mais perguntando para si mesma do que para mim, e me deu seu braço.


	4. Vidas

-Vidas-

Eu sempre quis saber como era ser enfeitiçado, ou ficar encantado. Nesta tarde por bem ou por mal, eu soube. Enquanto ela comia, eu fiquei admirando sua beleza. Eu acho que eu nunca tinha visto algo mais perfeito e harmonioso que o seu rosto. Era delicado mas marcante, ou será que era tudo extra pela impressão? Será que era como vampiros, que quando transformados sua beleza se acentuava? Não importava, eu nunca estive tão satisfeito em toda a minha vida.

Ela realmente estava com fome, comia de uma forma desregrada mas nunca se esquecia de me olhar e lançar um sorriso. Após o almoço, ficamos conversando a tarde inteira, de forma que ambos nos assustamos quando Igor veio nos avisar que já passava das seis da tarde.

Ela me contou que já estava no quarto semestre de faculdade, e que já havia ido para os E.U.A. uma vez, em uma temporada de três meses. Fora lá que aperfeiçoara seu inglês.

Possui 19 anos, nasceu e mora em uma cidadezinha pequena, chamada Angelina, mas desde que começara a faculdade, mora em Florianópolis, a capital de seu estado.

Ela adorava animais, principalmente cachorros, dei um grito interno de felicidade, já era algo a mais. Seu pai era aposentado, fora por muitos anos gerente de uma loja de móveis famosa do seu estado, mas agora queria curtir a vida ao lado da família, seu nome era Nestor, e Lúcia riu quando tentei pronunciar seu nome. Aquela risada gostosa, empolgante, escandalosa e suave. Sua mãe era professora, chamava-se Mara, e trabalhava em uma escola perto de sua casa. Pelo que ela me falou, as duas eram parecidas, tanto física como psicologicamente. Havia também suas irmãs, Cláudia a mais velha, tinha 24 anos, era nutricionista e morava em São Paulo, Júlia de 7 anos e Sophia, de 3 anos, que eram as caçulas e moravam com os pais, em Angelina.

Me perguntou de onde eu era, quem era a minha família, se eu tinha gostado do Brasil, enfim, coisas sobre mim. E eu realmente fiquei contente ao ver sua curiosidade tão intensa quanto a minha. Ela duvidou quando eu disse que também tinha 19.

-Você tem no máximo 16! Posso não te conhecer mas não sou tão burra!

-Porque eu iria mentir? É sério! - falei. De certa forma ela estava certa, eu parecia ter no máximo 16 anos, tudo pelo fato de que enquanto eu me transformar, eu jamais irei envelhecer. Ela não ficou satisfeita com a minha explicação, mas não disse mais nada quando lhe mostrei minha identidade para provar o que eu dizia.

Uma hora eu fiquei em dúvida se ela era uma vampira ou humana, porque além de sua beleza indiscutível, sua voz parecia uma harpa tocando... Quando nos levantamos para passear pela piscina, eu comecei a sentir meu corpo inteiro. Na realidade eu, basicamente, me sentia completo. Era como se ela tivesse sido um ima que uniu todas as minhas partes.

Sentamos na beira da piscina, e ela não tinha parado de falar. Ela parecia um gravador a mil por hora, ela falou de sua enorme família, com vários tios e tias, primos e primas, e nas cômicas situações que já passaram. Passou pela sua infância, não sem enfatizar as tantas confusões que cometera. Ao falar de seus amigos, seu sorriso radiou felicidade, citou vários, de sua primeira escola, da segunda, e agora da faculdade.

Algumas coisas que ela fez não combinavam nada com sua aparência. Pelo que me contara, já fora expulsa da sala de aula, já fugira de casa, já brigara com meninos para salvar a pele de seus primos mais novos, já caçara minhocas com estes, já criara uma galinha e um coelho dentro de casa, enfim, coisas inimagináveis para uma garota tão frágil, tão suave. Ela parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas, com toda sua inocência e força.

-Você deve estar cansado de só me ouvir falar, não é mesmo? - pisquei os olhos e os desviei de seus lábios.

-Perdão? - franzi o cenho, ficando novamente atento aos seus olhos, interrompendo meus pensamentos adocicados pela sua voz. Ela deu uma risada seca, e olhou para seus pés dentro da piscina.

-Eu disse que você já deve estar atordoado com tanto que eu falei. - Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso. Era uma situação cômica. Ela pensando que estava me chateando e eu querendo que ela falasse cada vez mais, que ela me contasse sobre toda a sua vida. Pela minha cara de babaca, eu bem parecia desinteressado, mas era o contrário, eu estava tão absorto em suas palavras que não conseguia nem ouvir o barulho que vinha do hotel. A noite que já caíra, mostrava o céu limpo e nos presenteara com inúmeras estrelas e uma lua cheia cintilante.

-Não, eu ouvi tudo. Sua vida é bem diferente da minha, bem mais agitada e provavelmente mais rebelde. -Sua gargalhada foi sonora.

-É, eu tinha uma personalidade forte. -Eu ia perguntar "Tinha?", quando alguns de seus colegas nos encontraram e vieram se juntar a nós. A maioria eram meninas e vieram perguntar como Lúcia estava. Ela me apresentou a todas, e me disse que iria subir para se trocar, pois o pessoal da faculdade ia sair para jantar. Uma pedra caiu no meu estômago. Droga! Agora que nós estávamos tão "amigos", sim porque, foi melhor do que eu previa. Embry colecionou vários foras de Agatha, sua alemã ranzinza, antes dela finalmente aceitar ficar com ele. Não pelo fato de ele ser um lobisomem, quanto a isso foi tranqüilo, mas pelo fato deles serem estranhos um para o outro. E era esse quesito que eu queria destruir entre eu e Lúcia, quanto mais nos tornássemos íntimos maiores seriam as chances de levar ela comigo para La Push.

Ela até me convidou para ir junto, mas no fim seria só desperdício de tempo. Lá ela ficaria com seus amigos, e apesar de querer muito ter ela por perto, não queria assustá-la pelo angustiado impulso de ficar sempre com ela.. Mas deixei combinado de almoçarmos juntos no dia seguinte, e para minha surpresa ela parecia mais animada que eu.

-Claro Seth! Meio dia está bom para você? - ela me perguntou dando seu radiante sorriso. Estávamos na recepção, em direção aos elevadores. – Eu vou estar chegando de um congresso.

-Aham...- eu queria conversar mais, mas já estávamos entrando no elevador e suas amigas não paravam de dar risinhos significativos para ela. Ela se sentiria pior se eu tentasse arrancar algo dela na frente delas.

O elevador parou no nono andar, e minhas suspeitas do dia anterior haviam se concretizado; o elevador havia parado em um outro andar. Algumas meninas e Lúcia saíram, eu saí também, para ficar mais tempo com ela, até as escadas me pareciam mais confortáveis.

Lúcia ficou frente a frente comigo, ela batia exatamente na altura do meu peito, deu de ombros e disse:

-Obrigada pela tarde maravilhosa, Seth Clearwater. - olhei de soslaio para o lado e vi que suas amigas, como um ótimo tato, já haviam entrado em seus quartos, e que as do elevador já haviam se direcionado para o próximo andar.

-Eu que agradeço Lúcia. – Lúcia ... o seu nome, apesar de pronunciado incorretamente por mim, era lindo, doce, e preenchia todos os cantos da minha boca, ao mesmo tempo que era forte e memorável. Perfeito para ela. - E desculpe se falei alguma besteira, eu adorei sua companhia e principalmente por temos nos dado tão bem. – Ta ... eu sei que fui meio meloso, mas ela tinha que me olhar bem no meio dos olhos, como se quisesse, e acho que ela sabia que conseguia, me hipnotizar?

Sua boca se entreabriu e ela ficou um instante paralisada. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se procurando um ângulo melhor de me ver.

-Sabe, eu iria dizer algo realmente parecido. Mas acho que ficou bem melhor com a tua voz. -Ela disse isso? Seria possível que ela estivesse gostando de mim, mal me conhecendo? Eu prendi a minha respiração para escutá-la melhor. - É que ... bem, as pessoas hoje em dia mal querem escutar a vida um dos outros, para que estes desabafem seus problemas, rotineiros ou não. Esta tarde você não só se tornou uma pessoa com ótimos ouvidos, mas um amigo também. - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, e deixei o ar de meus pulmões sair em uma risada fraca. -É, eu sei... - ela continuou. - ...eu me apego muito fácil, e daí? - eu dei de ombros, eu não tinha absolutamente nada contra isso, ao contrário, venerava essa qualidade/defeito dela. -Bom, mas falando sério Seth... Eu realmente espero vê-lo amanha.

-O quanto? - eu perguntei sério.

-Ansiosamente. - me respondeu no mesmo tom. Ela me deu um meio sorriso e rumou para seu quarto.

Eu fiquei ali alguns minutos absorvendo tudo. Ela gostou de mim, e não foi pelas suas palavras que eu vi isso, foi pelos seus olhos. Eles me olharam com tanta ternura que eu tive que me segurar para não tomá-la em meus braços. Agora eu entendia quando Edward dizia em auto controle.

Andei vagarosamente para meu quarto pelas escadas. Eu acho que a ficha não tinha caído. Ela era demais para mim, linda, simpática, e pelo o que eu notei, muito inteligente. Há! Eu precisava contar para o bando, quero tanto ver a cara deles, que tanto me debochavam de encalhado, quando virem a Lúcia, a princesa que ela é!

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para o telefone. Após alguns minutos de burocracia telefônica, o telefone deu dois toques e Leah atendeu.

-Seth! Como você está? Tá tudo certo por aí? - Porque ela estava tão carinhosa?

-Eu que pergunto, ta tudo certo? Que alegria toda é essa? - perguntei intrigado.

-Ora Seth, quer dizer que eu tenho que sempre ser a mal-humorada? - ela respondeu pouco uma bem, eu fui nem sempre foi azeda, eu devia me lembrar mais disso e o porque ela se tornou assim. - Você está mais calmo?- ela arriscou cautelosamente.

Ah claro! O Billy não ia segurar algo tão absurdo com ele. E infelizmente, ele tem todo o direito de contar, era algo surreal, e poderia ser novo para o bando.

-Como assim mais calmo? - me fiz de idiota.

-Ah Seth ... ãhn... - ela não sabia como sair desta, mas quem mandou ser tão tapada? - ... bem... o Billy nos contou o que houve com você, digo, não o culpe Seth, a mamãe o obrigou a dizer toda a conversa que vocês tiveram, você sabe que quando a senhora Clearwater quer alguma coisa, ela consegue.

-Sim, claro. - eu falei entediado. Porque eu simplesmente não explodia e chamava todos de fofoqueiros, intrometidos? Porque? Um outro dia qualquer isso teria acontecido, mas hoje, hoje não era qualquer dia, nada me zangaria. Eu estava mudado, montado e novo. E Leah percebeu isso. Ah saco! Eu odeio viver rodeado de pessoas super perceptivas.

-Seth o que houve? Sua voz está mudada. -Seu tom era preocupante. -Olha, faz assim, eu sei que você não está se sentindo bem, então arruma tuas coisas, pega um avião e vem pra casa! Aqui você não se sentirá tão sozinho, nós poderemos te ajudar, vem Seth, volta pra casa.

Agora eu entendia o carinho todo, mamãe queria que eu fosse para casa ficar de baixo de sua asa, e agora ela pensava que tinha um argumento para me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Quanto a mamãe te pagou pra você fazer esta cena? - minha voz era áspera, minha cartada anunciante seria de impacto.

-Nossa Seth, que droga, esqueceu que somos irmãos? Papai não gostaria nada se visse isso.

Ela jogou sujo. Falar no papai era, antes de eu conhecer Lúcia, a única coisa que mais polarizava meu humor. Era o que bastava para me fazer chorar, mesmo eu estando alegre, ou para me fazer sorrir num enterro. Eu ia dizer, sem cerimônia nenhuma, que eu havia tido uma impressão, e que não poderia voltar agora, que eu tinha que conquistá-la, mas ouvi um barulho de vozes no outro lado da linha, e logo alguém fazendo "psiuu".

-Leah, o telefone está no viva voz? - minha voz era ameaçadora. Em algum momento anterior ao dia de hoje eu começaria a tremer de raiva, mesmo já tendo me transformado tantas vezes, eu provavelmente não me controlaria. Papai, também era um assunto que me descontrolava. Mas como eu já disse, hoje era "O" dia. Nada me zangaria.

-Capaz Seth, é só a televisão ligada! - Leah era péssima atriz.

-Ah tah! - mas eu não. Era óbvio que todo o bando estava lá em , quinta feira, o jantar foi no Billy, e hoje sexta, era lá. Melhor ainda, para anunciar minha impressão.

-Então como eu ia dizendo Seth, pega um avião e vem embora, este lugar não está te fazendo bem. -Coitada, se ela soubesse o êxtase que eu me sentia de estar aqui.

-Leah escute eu estou bem, é sério, não se preocupe. - Nossa, esse ano o Oscar era meu!

-Seth, não fique se fazendo de forte, a mamãe disse que manda dinheiro se você não tiver, para pegar um avião e voltar. - Sua voz já estava melosa. Incomum, muito incomum, mamãe deve ter lhe dado uma boa grana.

-Leah, me escuta. O problema não é dinheiro, eu tenho. E o único avião que eu pegaria se precisasse era pra Santa Catarina. - eu estava calmo, e acho que foi isso que a deixou mais chocada.

-Santa o quê? Seth, para de loucura, o que você teve não tem nada a ver com impressão, pode ser sei lá, uma carência muito grande e esteja afetando teu físico, ora maninho, vem pra casa. - ela tentava parecer madura, mas já estava ficando exausta, Leah não era muito paciente.

-Eu já disse Leah, se eu for para algum lugar eu vou para Santa Catarina.

-Mas o que é esse lugar? -a histeria tomou conta dela. Eu dei uma risada curta.

-É um estado do sul do Brasil. Muito bonito por sinal.

-Tá e que diabos tem nesse tal de Santa Catarina?? - ela não agüentava mais.

-Oh Leah querida... não há demônios nesse lugar, há um anjo. -Silêncio absoluto do outro lado.- Leah... - suspirei fundo. - ... nesse lugar é onde mora a minha impressão.

Por pelo menos 30 segundos eu não ouvi absolutamente nada. Ouvi o barulho de um botão sendo apertado, e reconheci que estava sendo desligado o viva voz. Depois minha mãe teve uma pequena discussão com Leah para pegar o telefone.

-Seth, isto não é um pedido é uma ordem! Pegue o próximo avião e volte pra casa já! Você está proibido de sair do Rio de Janeiro, ouviu? - apesar de saber que eu não a obedeceria, a idéia de ficar longe de Lúcia me deixou mais irritado do que o normal, especialmente naquele dia.

-Mãe para! Eu não sou mais um menino o qual você pode mandar e desmandar, eu já me sustento e sou maior de idade, portanto, eu tomo as minhas decisões! E pare de pensar que eu esteja mentindo, que saco! Eu tive hoje minha impressão, com uma brasileira chamada Lúcia Caetano, e ela mora no estado de Santa Catarina, aqui no Brasil! Eu não estou louco, eu estava absolutamente certo sobre aquele sentimento de "pré-impressão", ela estava exatamente nos lugares onde eu tive essa sensação, mas não sei porque não a vi naquele momento. E só mais uma coisinha mãe, eu amo a senhora, mas eu não vou pra La Push sem levar a Lúcia comigo, ouviu?

-Se-Seth... eu... eu... -minha mãe ficou gaguejando por alguns segundos, mas ela se recobrou rapidamente e as conversas recomeçaram. -Esta bem filho, se é isso que você quer...

-É mãe. -falei rude antes dela acabar a frase. Me arrependi no ato e com uma voz mais suave continuei. -Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, na verdade eu já estou bem amigo dela.

-Ela sabe falar inglês? -era a voz de Leah. Logo depois minha mãe disse "Sai Leah!".

-Diga a Leah que sim mãe, ela já ficou uma temporada em San Francisco e seu inglês é perfeito. - eu respondi mal contendo minha euforia.

-Você está feliz? -perguntou mamãe suspirando fundo.

-Como eu nunca fui. - eu estava sério agora.

-Bom, então não há nada que eu possa fazer, é regra do bando não interferir na conquista de uma impressão. Eu só posso, torcer por você querido.

-Eu agradeceria muito mamãe. Só preciso de sorte, para que tudo de certo, e que eu possa levá-la comigo para La Push.

-Você vai conseguir querido, afinal que menina, por menos inteligente que seja, não se apaixonaria por ti? - a algazarra atrás da mamãe foi grande. "Ui, que irresistível!", ouvi Paul gritar e vários "fiu-fiu" seguidos. Senti uma saudade de Jacob, para lhe contar o acontecido, para lhe pedir conselhos. Os outros do bando eram meus amigos também, mas não o bastante para eu abrir meu coração.

-Ãhn, mãe, você pode perguntar ao Billy se ele tem notícias do Jacob? -perguntei receoso.

-Claro querido. - ouvi minha mãe perguntando a ele, que pelo visto não estava muito longe dela. E ouvi, muito descontente, ele respondendo que não. -Seth, ele diss...

-Eu ouvi mãe... -respirei fundo. - ...tudo bem. Só o avise que se Jacob der sinal de vida, para me avisar assim que possível, ok?

-Claro, algum problema querido? -a preocupação em sua voz se expandindo.

-Não mãe. - eu a assegurei. -Só quero contar-lhe a boa nova.

-Ah sim, você deve estar querendo gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo que você a conheceu. Como é mesmo o nome dela?- pelo visto, Sue, não gostou nada, de mais uma mulher entrar na minha vida, mas isto, pelo seu lado mãe. Porque pelo seu lado pessoal, ela iria amar Lúcia.

-É Lúcia, mamãe, Lúcia Caetano. E ela é linda mãe. - acrescentei orgulhoso. Ouvi barulhos no telefone e a voz de Leah saiu empolgada.

-Ah, Seth conte-nos como ela é! - sua curiosidade era palpável.

-Você colocou no viva voz novamente? -perguntei incrédulo.

-Sim, neh?Todo mundo quer saber como é a sua brasileirinha. - apesar de não gostar do viva voz, não pude deixar de sentir um fogo inflamar meu peito, quando a ouvi dizendo "sua". Sim ela era minha, de qualquer forma, de qualquer jeito, e em qualquer lugar. Eu a sentia dentro de mim, como se eu tivesse pego um pedaço de seu corpo e colocado no meu coração. E foi por me sentir assim que eu comecei a descrevê-la...


	5. Emoções

-Emoções-

Acordei feliz!Tive sonhos claros e calmos. Um deles, eu estava com Lúcia na praia de La Push, era um dia anormal, ensolarado, com céu limpo. Eu nunca me senti tão livre e tão preso ao mesmo tempo. Meus sentidos atravessavam meu corpo em uma dimensão totalmente inabitável por mim. Observávamos o mar que estava incrivelmente cristalino, La Push estava muito diferente, ou era eu que não tinha percebido? Ela, como sempre, estava linda e com um sorriso contagiante no rosto. Eu poderia dormir anos tendo esse sonho, ou até morrer tendo ele que eu não nenhum pesar, ver ela assim feliz, mesmo que em sonho, era a coisa mais perfeita para mim.

Tomei uma ducha antes de descer para o café da manhã. O dia estava quente mas algumas nuvens preguiçosas se espalhavam pelo céu. Ao encontrar Igor no restaurante, minha euforia logo foi notada.

-Bom dia senhor Clerawater, animado hoje?

-Está muito na cara?

-Para quem sabe que o senhor conheceu a senhorita Caetano ontem...sim, está muito na cara.

Eu corei furiosamente. Senti o sangue subir nas minhas bochechas.

-Tudo bem rapaz. Paixonites adolescentes não me abalam.

-Sim, claro. - falei rindo, enquanto me sentava na mesa esplendorosa, onde estava meu café da manhã. Fiquei imaginando como Igor, agiria se ele soubesse que eu sou um lobisomem. Será que ele aceitaria, será que Lúcia aceitaria? Se ele soubesse que uma paixonite adolescente não é nem um por cento do que eu sinto pela Lúcia; se ele soubesse que se ela chegasse para mim agora e dissesse para trocar minha vida pela dela, eu nem hesitaria; será, que pelo menos, por isso, ele acreditaria?

Tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça quando um garçom veio me trazer uma fumegante xícara de café com leite. Acompanhando-a, comi um sanduíche e cinco pedaços de bolo. Satisfeito, fui até a piscina, dizendo a Igor que não iria no passeio planejado para aquela manhã. Me sentei em uma cadeira onde a sombra tomava conta. Esperei ali até a hora do almoço, e fiquei comparando ontem com o dia de hoje. Ontem, minha vida era simples, se houvesse qualquer risco, eu não teria razão para continuar, eu poderia fazer como Bella, me atirar de um penhasco sem medo do que poderia acontecer, mas hoje, hoje era diferente, eu poderia me perder no tempo, que mesmo assim arriscaria minha vida por ela. Nada me importava, era como se meus olhos estivessem com lentes e a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era ela, Lúcia.

Então eu a ouvi. Aquela risada escandalosa e quente, havia outras por perto, mas a dela parecia ter luz própria que atraia tudo ao seu redor. Eu não era diferente, me levantei na mesma hora e fui encontra-la perto dos elevadores.

Lúcia vestia uma roupa totalmente contrastante com a sua beleza. Um terninho azul marinho muito discreto e por baixo uma camisa branca e gravata. Nos pés usava sapatos baixos e fechados. Era angustiante ver uma pessoa de aparência tão livre e fresca assim, presa. Os seus cabelos num firme coque davam um ar sério ao seu rosto, apesar de este estampar seu melhor sorriso. Mas bastou eu ter esse pensamento para ela logo por uma mão nos cabelos e desamarra-los e a outra na gravata para afrouxa-la.

Ela encontrou meu olhar assim que abriu os botões do terninho. Suas bochechas se avermelharam instintivamente e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Isso certamente era um bom sinal.

-Olá, eu procuro a senhorita Caetano, você a viu hoje? - perguntei brincando.

-Muito engraçado! - retrucou ela mal humorada, enquanto dava um tchauzinho para suas amigas que seguiam ao elevador.

-Ah, me desculpe Lúcia, é que eu nunca vejo você com roupa de secretária...- falei sem conseguir conter um riso.

-Secretária não, eu sou uma futura executiva, mais respeito hein! - agora sim, la estava ele, o seu sorriso, o meu sorriso.

-Tudo bem senhora executiva, e eu posso acompanha-la até uma mesa para almoçarmos como o combinado? -disse dando meu braço, e ela mais depressa do que eu esperava o enlaçou com o seu.

-Vamos senhor Clearwater, pois eu estou morrendo de fome e poderia comer um cavalo inteiro! - seguimos para o restaurante do hotel e eu sorri ao imaginar a cena de quando ela soubesse que eu poderia, tranquilamente comer um cavalo inteiro.

Eu poderia ficar contando durante dias o que se passou naquela tarde de apenas cinco horas. Pra variar um pouco para mim passou super rápido, voando... Ela trocara sua roupa torturante e vestia um vestido leve e simples, isso bastava.

Lúcia não era o tipo de garota que se destacava pelo seu jeito diferente, ou incomum. Não, justamente ao contrário, ela era comum, pelo menos psicologicamente. Tinha vários amigos e se esforçava para mantê-los, gostava de festas, bebidas e roupas bonitas também. Bom, isso realmente era comum, mas eu achei meio estranho quando ela disse que saia todos os finais de semana, isso sim, era incomum, pelo menos pra mim, que passava a maior parte dos meus sábados fazendo ronda. E que ela não soubesse, mas na minha terra, sair todos os finais de semanas, principalmente para uma garota, não era um bom início para a reputação. Mas uma anotação mental que eu deveria me lembrar mais tarde.

Ela não tinha nada de diferente das outras, ao ver da sociedade, mas pelo meu ponto de vista, ela era a pessoal mais extraordinária. Falava com tanto amor da sua família, que eu, logo me condenando depois, não gostei. Não que isso seja ruim, mas acho que será um tanto difícil quando ela for pra La Push comigo. O cordão umbilical não havia sido totalmente cortado, e eu obviamente ficaria triste quando isso acontecesse com ela.

Hoje ao invés de falar sobre a sua vida ela perguntou absolutamente tudo sobre a minha. Se eu tinha irmãos, onde eu morava, onde eu trabalhava, sobre minha escola, meus amigos, e eu mais perspicaz do que o normal criei minhas mentiras melhor do que eu imaginava. Dentro de mim, um conflito se seguia, pois algo bem no fundo me dizia, sinceramente, que seria pior quando ela descobrisse sobre todas essas mentiras, em compensação minha esperança auxiliava me dizendo que, se essas mentiras não fossem ditas, ela sequer teria a chance de saber a verdade por trás delas.

-Então Seth... -falou ela enquanto nos dirigíamos para os elevadores, surpresos demais que a noite já caia. -... hoje a noite eu e meus amigos vamos a uma festa aqui perto, você gostaria de ir junto? Dizem que o lugar é bem legal.

Eu refleti por um minuto, e antes que eu pensasse a resposta já estava na minha mente. Era óbvio que ela queria que eu fosse, e eu vi que se eu não aceitasse era bem provável que a ponta de esperança, que eu achava que existia dentro dela, escapasse bem na nossa frente.

-É claro, por que não? - falei sorrindo e ela parecendo o sol saindo por detrás das nuvens abriu seu melhor sorriso, enquanto que seus olhos demonstravam mais do que isso.

-Ótimo, então as dez aqui na recepção, pode ser? - perguntou-me ansiosa.

-Tudo bem... -eu respondi tentando parecer indiferente. Percebi que ela me olhava intensamente, com seus olhos cor de esmeralda, olhos esses que eu jamais esqueceria, mesmo que congelasse por mil anos e retomasse a vida. Eram algo muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar, e seu poder sobre mim era indecifrável. -As dez aqui na recepção?

-Isso! Bom, eu tenho que ir andando, porque, ainda tenho que me arrumar... - ela foi se virando, para minha decepção, em direção ao elevador que ainda estava aberto, mas o casal de dentro já estava ali a algum tempo, e pelos meus cálculos já podia estar se fechando. Mas antes que eu pudesse me desfazer de seus olhos e pensar em lhe dizer para parar, pois o elevador já estava, neste momento se fechando, as palavras saíram voando de sua boca. -...ãhn, as dez então? Tchauzinho Seth!

-Cuida... -mas eu só tive tempo de segurá-la e impedir sua queda no chão. Automaticamente e parecendo treinada sua mão voou para sua testa que já tinha uma mancha vermelha. -Lúcia, você está bem?

-Estou. - falou ela rindo, após sibilar algumas coisas, que mesmo não falando português notei que eram palavrões e se pôs de pé. -Será que muita gente viu? - perguntou ela olhando ao redor, passando a mão em movimentos circulares na testa.

-Acho que não... -falei acompanhando sua risada. -Me desculpe, não deu tempo de te avisa.

-Que desculpas o quê! Como se tu tivesse alguma culpa. - seu tom era bem humorado, mas sua mão não tinha saído de sua testa.

-Sério, você está bem? - perguntei preocupado aproveitando a oportunidade para passar a mão não sua testa. Ela paralisou automaticamente com o meu toque e eu ouvi seu coração acelerar.

-E –Estou ...até depois. - foi só o que ela conseguiu falar, dando meia volta logo em seguida e entrando no elevador que se abrira. Me deu um sorriso nervoso de despedida e se foi.

Eu fiquei um tempo absorvendo tudo. Ela, Lúcia, a minha Lúcia, ficara nervosa quando meus dedos encostaram na sua pele, mesmo que por um segundo, um mísero segundo, o qual eu mal pude sentir o seu calor. Além de seu coração disparar, ela ficou totalmente embaraçada, mais do que eu quando ela me dá o seu sorriso surreal. Era meio estranho pensar, que eu poderia causar essa mudança repentina em uma garota, apesar de que nunca me lincharam na rua por ser feio, mas com a Lúcia? Puxa, era meio impactante.

Fui até a recepção falar com Igor e pedir que levasse meu jantar no quarto, se eu jantasse na cozinha, eu provavelmente não agüentaria até a hora de Lúcia chegar. Peguei o elevador e quando cheguei ao meu quarto fui direto tomar um banho gelado, para ver se minha reações emocionais não influenciassem no meu físico. Quando acabei de escolher minha roupa, a campainha tocou, e um garçom trouxe meu jantar duplo, como eu sempre pedia e nunca deixava sobrar. Tentei come-lo com calma, vendo que eu ainda tinha duas horas antes de me encontrar com ela, mas em meia hora devorei tudo, acho eu que mais por nervosismo do que por fome, até porque meu estômago parecia ter ido parar no meu esôfago de tanto que dançava.

Tentei ver TV, olhei o mar por um tempo, mas as nove e quinze eu me rendi. Me arrumei e as nove e meia eu desci.

Por incrível que pareça, lá o tempo passou mais rápido. Fiquei esperando na recepção, sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas, e aos poucos eu reconhecia as amigas de Lúcia descendo. De repente, o elevador se abriu e eu não sei porque, já sentia que ela estava lá.

Eu realmente parecia um babaca. Daria tudo para ver a minha cara, enquanto a observava vindo em minha direção. Para mim, essa visão era como aqueles comerciais de creme para cabelo, em que a mulher vinha em câmera lenta, fotógrafos por todo o lado, só faltava um poste para eu dar de cara.

Ela veio ao meu encontro com o seu melhor sorriso, antes de se sentar passou a mão pelos cabelos, que hoje estavam soltos, como uma cascata pela suas costas. Estava com uma blusa azul larga, estampada com flores que deixava seus ombros à mostra, e parecia que, ironicamente, por ser tão simples assim, lhe deixava ainda mais linda. Nas pernas, uma calça jeans justa, que fez eu querer rasga-la na hora.

Meus olhos não cansavam de olhá-la, era simplesmente inebriante. Eu, na minha pura humildade, tentei me arrumar decentemente ao seu nível. Coloquei minha melhor roupa informal que havia na mala, arrumei meus cabelos, coisa que raramente eu faço, e coloquei meu perfume, segundo Leah, toda mulher ama um cara perfumado.

-Olááá Seth, tudo bom? - Lúcia estava animada, e eu esperava, já antecipadamente, que ela não fosse tão simpática com todos os caras que ela conhecesse em um dia, mesmo comigo.

-Tudo, e ae?- falei tentando controlar minha voz. Seu perfume cítrico veio em cheio na minha cara, me entorpecendo.

-Tudo. Você ta aqui muito tempo?- perguntou enquanto pegava algo em sua bolsa.

-Não-menti relaxado. Eu estava me acostumando com sua presença impactante.-Cheguei a pouco.

-Ah, menos mal. -comentou enquanto desembrulhava um chiclé, ela me ofereceu mas eu neguei com a cabeça. -Bom... - ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas uma amiga sua a chamou, demonstrando que estava na hora de sairmos. Ela se levantou e carinhosamente me estendeu a mão. -Vamos?

Eu agarrei sua mão com determinação e quando me levantei, um pouco rápido demais, nossos corpos, em reação, ficaram mais próximos do que o normal. Senti seu hálito doce e quente e quase perdi a cabeça,Lúcia corou furiosamente, apesar que sua maquiagem escondia um pouco disso. Nos encaramos por um segundo, ou menos talvez, mas eu consegui ver toda a vida que eu teria ao lado dela nesse mero relance. Não sei o que realmente passou pela sua cabeça mas senti que seus joelhos cederam nesse momento, a nossa sorte foi que a sua amiga impaciente nos chamara pela segunda vez, e eu decepcionadamente a soltei, seguindo-a logo em seguida para o carro.


	6. Festa

-Festa-

-Oh, vamos Seth, só um gole, que quê custa? - pediu ela implorante, mas eu já bem maduro sabia que se tomasse um gole, viria outro e outro. Não, a empolgação era algo que trazia alegria, mas que também era traiçoeira. E afinal se Lúcia queria beber um pouquinho, seria eu que seguraria seus limites.

-Não Lúcia, eu não quero, mas fique a vontade. - falei calmo. Ela pegou o copo de uma dose e virou num gole só, bateu ele no balcão e deu um grito de euforia, que foi seguido por suas amigas. Eu dei uma risada para acompanhar, feliz, na verdade, por ela estar se divertindo. Lúcia já exalava fascínio, e assim, solta e alegre, exalava mais ainda. Sua felicidade se refletia em mim, e mesmo não estando no lugar onde eu queria estar exatamente, só dela estar ali, meu mau humor nem dava sinal de vida.

Quando me dei conta, Lúcia e suas amigas estavam a caminho da pista de dança, onde tocava uma música bem animada e a maioria das pessoas dançavam animadamente. Mas ela não deixou de me esticar a mão para eu acompanha-la. Fomos até onde a maioria de seus colegas estavam dançando. Alguns ainda me encaravam desconfiados, mas não eram antipáticos, possivelmente temendo pela segurança de sua amiga. Como se ela pudesse estar mais segura estando longe de mim.

Eu os cumprimentei da melhor maneira que pude, e sorri amigavelmente para aqueles os quais Lúcia me apresentara. Eu tentei parecer o mais confortável possível, tendo em vista que só havia pessoas desconhecidas ao redor de mim, no entanto Lúcia se virava de minuto em minuto para me lançar um sorriso ou perguntar se eu queria algo. Bom, eu me sentia o centro das atenções apesar de só ela me dirigir a palavra.

Porém, festas são todas iguais, há as pessoas boas, que vão para se divertir, e as encrenqueiras que vão só para arrumar briga. Nesse último grupo se encaixava uns caras mal encarados, escorados no balcão do bar. Até aí tudo bem, não estavam fazendo nada demais. Mas a partir de certa hora, hora esta, que eles já deviam ter bebido o bastante para perder o raciocínio, os caras começaram a encarar as amigas de Lúcia e claro, Lúcia!

Apesar do óbvio, pelo visto só eu percebi os olhares do grupinho do bar.

Afinal, nem os namorados das amigas de Lúcia se deram o trabalho de devolver a encarada. Mas como sempre, Lúcia logo tomou minha atenção para si, me fazendo ficar com a mesma cara de sempre, a de babaca. De repente tudo ficava leve, e os problemas já não mais existiam, alias, nada existia, nem eu existia. Era só ela, apenas Lúcia que fazia sentido dentro desse meu mundo particular e singular.

Para minha sorte o DJ tocou uma música calma, e os poucos casais românticos que havia, se abraçaram num embalo lento mas gostoso. Alguns amigos de Lúcia, achando a música inutilmente necessária, foram para o bar, outros para o banheiro, outros para a pista com seus respectivos namorados/as, e no fim, os únicos que sobraram foi eu e Lúcia.

Em uma cena bizarra, mas não deixando de ser importante, ambos ficaram sem saber o que fazer, com aquele silêncio incômodo e tentando achar algo interessantíssimo para admirar, mas como minha necessidade por ela era certamente maior que a dela por mim, enlacei minhas mãos em sua cintura.

Lúcia me olhou aliviada, provavelmente por eu ter acabado com aquele momento constrangedor, mas já comum entre nós.

- Você deve estar me odiando, não é? Te trazer a uma festa onde você não conhece ninguém, só eu mesmo! - ela me perguntou enquanto enlaçava seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

-Eu te odiar? Você só pode estar brincando! - respondi sorrindo. Ela me retribuiu o sorriso, e por um bom tempo ninguém disse nada. A música era envolvente, como se nunca conseguíssemos nos separar, e eu torcia para que isso nunca acontecesse. Lúcia deitou sua cabeça em meu peito e eu abaixei a minha para sentir o perfume em seus cabelos, era um aroma de chocolate, doce e forte. Senti seu coração acelerar e sua respiração ficar pesada.

Eu sinceramente não pensei que este momento chegasse tão rápido, esperava que pelo menos nos próximos dois dias acontecesse. Mas a sorte, ou o destino, estavam do meu lado, e Lúcia também, então nada me faltava. Sorri com a reviravolta que a minha vida deu em tão pouco tempo. Era realmente surreal, como num filme, onde os finais felizes são realizados com a maior facilidade possível. Em questão de dias eu achei a mulher da minha vida, em uma viajem que eu vim por muito insistência da minha mãe, e pelo jeito que ia, quando eu fosse embora, provavelmente eu não voltaria sozinho. Eu sorri, e carinhosamente afaguei seus cabelos.

Depois, eu só a vi erguendo seu queixo. Aproximando nossos lábios cada vez mais, segurei seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a enlaçava pelas costas com a outra. Abaixei minha cabeça só a tempo de ver seus olhos de esmeraldas se fechando.

Seus lábios eram macios e suaves, e o toque de suas mãos em meu rosto, fez um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. A agarrei um pouco mais firme quando senti seus joelhos cederem pela segunda vez nesta noite, entretanto foi ela mesma que aprofundou o beijo, passando seus dedos pelos meus cabelos como se eu pudesse escapar.

Sua boca tinha um gosto fresco que lembrava um gosto de morango, mas não, era muito melhor que isso. De repente, como se voltando de um coma profundo me perguntei onde estávamos, mas por causa da força que ainda me prendia a Lúcia não consegui nem me lembrar quem eu era realmente.

O beijo durou minutos, mas para mim pareceram séculos, foi o toque mais marcante e mais puro em toda a minha vida e sem dúvida o melhor beijo da minha vida. Encerrei-o assim que vi que ela não tinha mais fôlego, quanto a mim, bom, eu podia ficar a noite toda beijando-a e mesmo que perdesse o ar, não a largaria.

Ela continuou com as mãos em minha nuca, mas não abriu os olhos de imediato, buscava ar para respirar, e quando me dei conta, não era pelo beijo que arfava, mas pela força, pouco delicada, que eu a segurava. Afrouxei minha mão na hora, e assim que normalizou a respiração, Lúcia abriu seu melhor sorriso.

-Você é forte hein?- perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

-Há!- dei uma risada alta, fitando por um momento o teto, fingindo descrença. Essa era uma das partes que a minha máscara deveria atuar, mas só por enquanto, do que dependesse de mim, essa máscara cairia logo, contanto que Lúcia estivesse comigo.

-É sério, para um garoto de dezesseis anos, você é bem fortinho!-Olhei para ela, cerrando os olhos.- Opa, desculpa, esqueci que você já tem dezenove.

Ri, de sua piada inocente.- Você realmente não tem jeito!- ralhei com ela.

-Seth, porque quando eu digo que você realmente parece ter dezesseis, você sempre pensa que estou brincando?Sério agora, você por um acaso tomou a poção da imortalidade?Nunca vi ninguém com cara de criança com um corpo desses!

Droga!Ela estava falando sério, e pelo visto um tanto aborrecida pelo meu permanente deboche de sua dúvida sobre a minha idade. E agora não era uma boa hora para meu disfarce falhar.

-Desculpe Lúcia, eu pensei que você estava brincando, mas é porque eu tenho dezenove, parecendo ou não.

-Tudo bem, mas é que eu tenho certeza que eu não sou a única que pensa assim.

-É, você não é a única... sei lá, eu tenho cara de mais novo, e isso as vezes me faz perder tempo, quando estou dirigindo por exemplo, eu quase sempre sou parado pela polícia para conferir minha carteira de motorista. Tudo bem Lúcia, eu já estou acostumado com isso... - fazer um drama era sempre bom, principalmente para esconder aquilo que eu mais precisava. Meus adjetivos que vinham com as transformações as vezes eram evidentes para as outras pessoas, mesmo que elas não soubessem o que imortalidade provisória, enquanto eu me transformasse em lobo, era uma delas, até porque quando eu comecei a me transformar eu tinha 14 anos, e mal estava me livrando do corpo normal que as pessoas se assustassem quando eu dissesse que tinha 19, mas com Lúcia pelo visto era diferente, era como se ela sentisse que não era só um rosto de criança, e procurava uma brecha para achar a resposta disso tudo.

-Ah, deixa pra lá, isso não é assunto para se discutir numa festa... por falar nisso, onde estávamos antes disto? - sorri ao lembrar onde estávamos antes disso, e ela me retribuiu o sorriso maliciosa. Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois na mesma hora Lúcia ergueu seu queixo, oferecendo seus lábios muito convidativos, e eu mais do que depressa, os tomei com os meus.

-Aí, a única coisa que eu senti em seguida foi o chão nas minhas costas! - sua gargalhada sonora, foi percebida por todos ao redor que entravam em seus carros, ou esperavam alguém na frente da boate.

-Mas você não sabia jogar boliche? - perguntei incrédulo com tamanha distração.

-Sabia, só corri atrás da bola pra dá uma de palhaça, como sempre, mas eu não sabia que ali tinha aquele maldito óleo! - falou gesticulando como se o verdadeiro culpado de seu tombo fosse o cara que inventou o boliche.

-Bem típico neh? - perguntei brincando. - Você me lembra uma amiga... -falei pensativo.

-Amiga? Tem certeza que não era mais do que isso? - perguntou desconfiada.

-Ah tenho, ela é casada com um amigo meu e eles inclusive já tem uma filha. - respondi apressadamente, desconfiar de mim agora seria totalmente inoportuno.

-Hum... e por que eu lembro ela? - seu tom era descontraído, mas senti uma pitada de curiosidade. A virei de frente para mim, colocando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Bem, porque ambas geram confusão, mas você parece que corre atrás delas. - olhei em seus olhos que agora mais calmos, me olhavam intensamente.

-Ah, não é para tanto! - falou divertida. -Mas não posso mentir dizendo que isso não é verdade, minha constante necessidade de estar com meus amigos e faze-los feliz me coloca quase sempre em problemas.

Antes que eu respondesse algo, alguns de seus amigos saíram da boate, e foram logo entrar na fila que esperava por um táxi. Uma amiga de Lúcia nos convidou para entrar no primeiro que parou, mas Lúcia havia esquecido seu casaco na chapelaria da boate e disse que pegaríamos o próximo.

-Quer que eu vá junto? - perguntei, notando que os caras mal encarados da festa saíam da boate naquele momento, bêbados e provavelmente tendo usado mais coisas.

-Não, eu vou lá e já volto, é bem difícil que deixem eu entrar, dois então... Fica aí, não demoro cinco minutos. - me deu seu melhor sorriso e foi.

Ao passar pelos caras bêbados, percebi que todos olharam maliciosos para ela. Senti meu sangue ferver, meus dentes trincarem e uma tremedeira bem familiar percorrer meu corpo, mas os anos de experiência me fizeram aprender a se controlar, e foi por eles que não voei no pescoço daqueles idiotas.

Como prometera, Lúcia não demorara nada para buscar seu casaco. Fiquei alerta esperando-a, e assim que ela saiu me dirigi para seu lado, afinal os bêbados ainda estavam lá.

Antes de parar ao lado dela, vi que seu casaco estava enrolado na parte de trás e era isso que não a fazia coloca-lo corretamente.

_-Algum problema gatinha?_- perguntou um dos caras em uma língua que eu desconhecia.Lúcia não respondeu e continuou andando ao meu encontro, mas antes que eu pudesse alcança-la, um dos bêbados correu e segurou seu braço.

_-O que foi, é muito importante que não pode falar com agente, hein gostosinha?_

_-Me solta._- falou Lúcia, tentando se hora, eu já estava ao seu lado e puxando-a para meu lado.

-Solta ela!- falei com toda a raiva que sentia, livrando Lúcia das mãos daquele idiota e colocando-a atrás de mim. E óbvio, lutando para não quebrar o pescoço dele, enquanto os tremores pelo meu corpo eram controlados pela minha consciência.

_-Olha o cara, ta mais bêbado que agente, ta falando até em outra língua!-_ comentou o bêbado que estava mais próximo, mas os outros quatro já iam se aproximando.

-Seth, vamos embora, eles estão bêbados, e nem sabem o que estamos falando, vamos embora, por favor!-me pediu Lúcia implorante, olhei para ela, e vi o medo em seus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes peguei-a pelos cotovelos e guiei-a para o fio da calçada, onde um táxi estava disponível. Me transformar na frente de todos, seria o suicídio do relacionamento entre eu e Lúcia. Respirei fundo para não perder o controle, o que por sinal foi de grande serventia. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, pelo menos para os olhos humanos.

Um dos homens veio correndo para cima de mim, eu só tive tempo de empurrar Lúcia em direção ao táxi que já estava de porta aberta e de me virar para barrar o soco que o cara por pouco não me deu.

-Sai fora! - gritei alto o bastante para todos por perto ouvirem. Mas ele não me ouviu, com a outra mão tentou me dar um soco na barriga e eu o impedi novamente. Sorte dele, se a sua mão chegasse na minha barriga, ela provavelmente não voltaria inteira.

Empurrei-o para seus amigos que já vinham na minha direção, ele cambaleou um pouco, mas nem assim parou. Tentei voltar para o carro, mas foi quando me dei conta que estava cercado pelos quatro homens.

O mesmo homem que tentou me acertar os socos veio pra cima de novo, bem na hora que um segundo, atrás de mim, tentou me dar uma rasteira. Com meus reflexos muito mais aguçados que os de um ser humano puro, foi questão de um segundo para que eu desse um pulo, escapando da rasteira e no mesmo impulso levasse minha perna direita bem no meio da cara do homem que me atacou pela frente. Ouvi Lúcia gritar, mas sabia que estava protegida dentro do carro, e voltar minha atenção agora para seus olhos não seria uma boa coisa a se fazer, ainda mais que eu sabia que eles traziam a preocupação pela minha segurança, uma burrice na verdade, mas de qualquer modo, seus olhos não eram uma boa saída.

O terceiro, que estava na minha esquerda, me deu uma voadora bem na hora que o quarto, o que estava na minha direita, veio com os braços abertos para me atacar. Confesso que foi bem engraçado e até calmante quando o da esquerda atingiu o da direita com a voadora bem no peito dele. Este último lance era fácil para um humano, era só dar um passo para frente ou para trás, que obviamente os dois se atingiriam. Foi o que eu fiz, mas o extraordinário, além disso foi, claro, graças aos meus talentos místicos. O único soco que eu dei no cara atrás de mim, praticamente no mesmo instante que dava o passo para me afastar dos outros dois, foi algo de cinema, pois os três homens caíram no chão juntos, como se definisse o fim lógico da briga.

Ouve um segundo de silêncio. Senti um líquido quente e outro gelado se espalharem pelo meu corpo, enquanto todas as pessoas ao redor de mim me encaravam admiradas, inclusive Lúcia. Ela estava na realidade espantada, provavelmente por eu sair ileso.

-Se-Seth, você está bem? - sua voz estava embargada de espanto.

-Sim... - murmurei, entrando no táxi, rápido demais, o que contribuiu mais ainda para Lúcia sentar mais distante.

_-Para onde? - _perguntou o taxista para Lúcia, e ela respondeu em português o endereço do hotel, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu estava perplexo pela minha atitude. Em nenhuma situação, era aceitável o descontrole perante os humanos. O bando jamais aceitaria um deslize desses. Se não fosse Lúcia, eu não sei o que seria de mim, era bem provável que eu tivesse me transformado bem ali, e matado aqueles homens. Um mal estar passou pelo meu estômago quando tive este pensamento. Seria uma catástrofe se isso acontecesse, sem pensar que eu colocaria tudo a perder entre eu e Lúcia, mais um mal estar passou pelo meu estômago, muito mais forte, é claro. Afinal, eu poderia viver sem o bando, embora não sem sofrer, mas perder Lúcia era uma idéia enlouquecedora. Como a de que o mundo virasse um deserto ou que um peixe viva na terra. Impossível.

As luzes passavam por mim rapidamente, e o sentimento de abandono tomou conta do meu corpo. Quando me dei conta, a minha porta estava aberta, e Lúcia estendia sua mão para mim. Em seus lábios estavam o meu sorriso,e apesar de ser noite, eu vi a luz do sol, bem ali na minha frente.

-Vem Seth. - me convidou carinhosamente. Eu atendi de prontidão.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a piscina, onde sentamos na beirada, e molhamos os pés. O modo como agíamos era bem engraçado, era como se tivesse sido ensaiado, pela sincronia que tínhamos, era como se fizéssemos isso desde crianças.

-Obrigada. - ela por fim respondeu. Eu a encarei assustado. Ela entendeu como um convite para continuar. -Por ter me ajudado. Bom ... -ela deu uma risada pelo nariz. - ... na verdade por ter me salvado. Eu estou ... sem palavras Seth. - concluiu emocionada. Seus olhos estavam profundos, de um verde escuro como uma floresta densa e úmida.

-Lúcia eu ... - comecei, mas ela me interrompeu na hora. De repente seus olhos foram de profundos para frios e gélidos, como eu ainda não tinha visto.

-Mas eu não admito que faça isso de novo, ouviu? Seth ... isso ... isso simplesmente foi uma loucura, ele estavam de quatro homens! - sua voz estava exasperada de agonia.

-Lúcia ... - falei tranqüilizando-a e pegando sua mão. - ... eu luto desde os meus dez anos! - menti, bem convincente até, e um fiozinho de remorso passou pela minha consciência ao ver que a mentira foi aceita por Lúcia. -Vários tipos de lutas! E aqueles caras ... bom, você viu o estado deles, não viu? Qualquer um colocava eles no chão! - eu agradeci a todos os santos nessa hora, pelo ano em que fiz teatro, ironicamente para conquistar uma garota, mas que agora contribuía para eu conquistar a minha mulher.

Ela riu e mirou nossas mãos entrelaçadas por um momento. -É, eles estavam horríveis... -ri junto. -mas... - seu olhar se voltou para mim, ou melhor para o centro de meus olhos, e eu senti como se estivesse sendo radiografado. Engoli em seco, para disfarçar o desconforto, mas parecia que cada segundo que passava e aquele "mas" ficava no ar, o ar de meus pulmões ficava mais denso. Com um tom desconfiado e distante ela continuou. - ... você foi tão rápido, eu ... eu nunca vi nada igual.

-Como eu disse... - respondi rapidamente, sorrindo nervoso. -... foram muitos anos.

-É... - Lúcia mordeu os lábios, saboreando o gosto da minha insegurança. -... é, realmente... foram muitos anos...

Dei uma risada seca e parti para o ataque. -Porque? Você queria que eu não tivesse feito todos esses anos de luta? Olha eu não sei não... - falei brincando. -... mas se não fosse por eles, neste momento era bem provável que eu, pelo menos, estivesse sem alguns dentes e com alguns hematomas.

-Não! - falou ela de repente, gesticulando negativamente com o dedo indicador da mão livre. Depois colocou-o em meu queixo, e ergueu-o. -Eu não tenho nada contra eles, ao contrário, acho que te deixam mais lindo ainda.

Como? O mais lindo de todos os seres, _me_ chamando de lindo? Era muita hipocrisia.

Sorri para ela sacudindo a cabeça e me aproximei para beija-la.

-Senhor Clearwater? - me chamou um garçom do hotel. Nós dois paramos a milímetros um do outro. "Droga", murmurei.

-Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui Seth. - Lúcia disse me dando uma piscadela. Sorri como retribuição e segui para o garçom, muito de má vontade por sinal.

-Sim? -perguntei com um mau humor visível.

-Desculpe incomodar senhor Clearwater, mas sua irmã está no telefone e disse que é urgente. -respondeu o rapaz nervoso, o mesmo que levava meus lanches no quarto.

-Ah ta, obrigada.-falei de modo mais amigável, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o balcão de mármore. Peguei o telefone.

-Leah?-chamei.

-Seth, é sério. Pegue o próximo avião e volte para casa.- sua voz era fraca e desesperada, mas claramente fiel.- Forks esta sendo tomada por vampiros. Precisamos de você aqui, logo!


	7. Cedo Demais

-Cedo demais-

Minha respiração estava descompassada, e o motivo era óbvio. Até eu sabia! Ou melhor, a minha parte que ainda pensava racionalmente. Absorvendo tudo o que Leah me disse a respeito da invasão, o fato parecia tolerante, perante ao que viria.

Tentando inutilmente me acalmar, pensei na pior resposta que eu poderia receber de Lúcia, quando eu a convidasse para ir comigo para La Push. Afinal um dia e meio era tempo o bastante para ter a confiança de alguém, não era?

A resposta dessa pergunta me deixou mais intrigado do que a resposta de Lúcia. Talvez, por ela já responder por Lúcia. Era mais do que óbvio, para qualquer um que respondesse, que ninguém confiaria em outra pessoa nesse curto período de tempo, a ponto de ir morar com ela. Portanto, concluí realista, Lúcia não me acompanharia até La Push.

Antes mesmo de completar a conclusão, meu estômago deu um pulo e uma onda de náusea me atingiu. Meu coração se paralisou, e meus pulmões pareciam ter murchado como um balão. Minha cabeça rodou e eu já não ouvia os barulhos ao meu redor.

Eu ouvia vozes, e havia luzes também. Fiquei entorpecido e depois do que me pareceu um século, meus pulmões se encheram de ar novamente, provavelmente porque meu corpo o obrigava, e meu coração, como um cavalo velho, deu uns solavancos contra a sua vontade.

Eu não podia ficar longe dela. Simples. Essa frase já havia sido dita e se repetiu na minha cabeça na voz de todos do bando: Sam, Quil, Paul, Jacob, Jared... Agora eu não só a entendia, como a sentia. Era impossível, pensei dando uma risada pelo nariz. Era mais fácil pisar em chamas, viver comendo terra... sei la! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que perder ela. Isso já não era claro o bastante?

Foi por aí que eu senti um gosto amargo na minha boca. E meu raciocínio fluiu facilmente, agora, por toda minha cabeça.

"Seu idiota!" falei para mim mesmo. Eu não podia levar Lúcia para La Push agora, era óbivo! Por incrível que pareça, eu torci para que ela não aceitasse meu pedido, não se eu não queria pô-la em risco. Forks estava tomada de vampiros, certo? Leah foi mais do que clara ao me avisar que eles precisavam de mim urgentemente. Conclui que a coisa realmente não estava indo bem, e tive mais certeza ainda, quando ela me disse que também chamaram Jacob para lutar, que por sua vez avisou Bella, que com medo por Charlie resolveu lutar, que por sua vez, obviamente, estará acompanhada de Edward, que estará acompanhado de Emmet, e assim por diante...

Era uma guerra! Pelo o que Leah me explicou, algum vampiro nômade resolveu criar uma família para acompanha-lo, com moradores de Forks e redondezas, e sua alimentação era de absoluto sangue humano, mais precisamente, de montanhistas. Eram no máximo oito, mas que simplesmente resolveram ficar em Forks, não queriam deixar suas famílias, e ao invés de tentar se relacionar com elas, as matava. Não era culpa deles serem vampiros, mas nós nascemos justamente para isso, matar os vampiros que ameaçam os humanos. No início eu estranhei que Leah estivesse preocupada com alguns vampiros, e não entendi o porque de o bando não ter liquidados eles ainda. Mas eles eram como os Cullens.

Na verdade, Leah acha que a razão para este vampiro ter criado sua família lá, se deve ao fato de ele sentir quais pessoas seriam vampiros com poderes mais extraordinários que os de um vampiro comum. Além de serem rápidos e fortes, cada um tem um poder diferente. Um, Leah me contou, grita de um modo que você não agüenta a dor, provavelmente um humano ficaria surdo, mas o bando, com muito esforço, agüenta a dor alucinante. Outro, um ilusionista, faz alguém do bando parecer, aos olhos do resto, um vampiro do lado adversário e até descobrir que era um de nós, leva algum tempo.

-Seth? Você está bem? - olhei para cima. Lúcia me encarava desconfiada e preocupada, como se eu pudesse me despedaçar a qualquer momento. Isso não deixava de ser verdade, mas quando me dei conta que meu corpo só permanecia em pé, porque eu me apoiava no balcão da recepção, conclui que um mal estar seria a primeira coisa a se relatar.

-Estou. -menti seriamente.

-Seth, conta outra! O que aconteceu? Você parece um fantasma! - ela insistiu.

-É a minha mãe. - menti, surpreendentemente rápido. Talvez eu estivesse tão acostumado a contar mentiras, que se tornara um ato automático do meu cérebro, como quando você encosta em algo quente e logo tira a mão.

-O que há com ela? - questionou-me Lúcia se aproximando e me dirigindo a uma das poltronas.

-Bom... -pensei por um segundo. - Ela está doente... parece que... ãhn... está com pneumonia.

-Puxa que chato Seth. - murmurou sentando-se ao meu lado e delicadamente, como se pudesse ser diferente, pousou sua mão sobre a sempre, seus olhos gritavam para mim, me chamando e exigindo atenção.

Olhei para seu rosto, e de repente, sem querer, sem planejar, eu me decidi, como se alguém tivesse passado uma cola para mim, dizendo exatamente o que eu teria que fazer.

Bem,Lúcia não podia ir comigo para La Push, não é? Seria uma contradição imensa! Eu, que nasci para amá-la e protege-la, simplesmente coloca-la em uma cidade cheia de vampiros? Um homicídio mítico.

Entretanto; e apesar de tudo, eu tinha mais medo dessa parte, eu não podia ir embora sem pelo menos deixa-la ciente de uma parcela do meu amor por ela.

Ou seja, eu deveria convida-la para ir para La Push comigo, mas deveria torcer que ela recusasse o convite. Pelo menos, nesse último quesito eu estava me dando bem. Lúcia recusaria meu convite, eu estava convicto, e se houvesse alguma chance dela aceitar, bom, era comparada a uma formiga em terra de gigantes.

-É... bem chato mesmo. -concordei de cabeça baixa. -Eu... eu vou voltar, foi minha irmã que ligou. - admiti humildemente, com minha voz embargada.

Vi que seus olhos escureceram, mas não consegui aumentar minha esperança de leva-la comigo. Eu não queria. Pior do que levar um não dela, era ver ela morrer por um capricho meu, um ato egoísta.

-Ah... -sua voz foi morrendo, e senti na minha pele o seu desânimo. Pude perceber então, que ela mal se importava com a saúde de minha mãe, não que isso fosse tolerável, quer dizer, se fosse verdade, mas o verdadeiro motivo para sua aflição era minha partida. E quando eu confirmei, inevitavelmente, que voltaria, sua expressão não conseguiu mentir. Então onde estava minha euforia? Eu devia estar alegre, não devia? Lúcia estava triste com a minha partida!

O sentimento familiar de um coração oco, pairou sobre mim novamente, como no início da viagem. Respirei fundo, deixando aquela sensação invadir meu peito, como um velho amigo resmungão.

Não era pra ser assim! Aliás, com ninguém seria assim, mas se tratando de mim, tudo dá errado, eu já devia estar acostumado. O que eu podia esperar? Que Lúcia se apaixonasse por mim em dois dias, e que iria comigo para La Push assim que a convidasse e lá seríamos felizes para sempre? Não...não era por aí...finais felizes não acontecem na vida real, e quem acha que pode dizer que tem um, bom... , é porque já nasceu pra ser feliz. Meu destino era algo à parte, nada de finais felizes.

-Eu... ãhn... vou pedir para o Igor transferir minha passagem para amanhã, o mais cedo possível. Eu, bem... eu não posso deixar minha mãe na mão. - expliquei, sentindo minha voz sair como se fosse de outra pessoa.

-Claro, claro. -sua expressão voltou o mais perto possível do que se pode dizer "normal", mas qualquer pessoa podia sentir a amargura dela. -Você ãhn, vai fazer isso agora? É porque, bem...eu tenho um congresso amanha o dia inteiro a partir das nove horas, e queria saber se terei que me despedir de você agora ou se dá tempo amanhã de manhã.

Eu senti uma agulhada no peito. Ouvir a palavra despedida da boca dela era pior do que as minha convicções. Com algum esforço fiz que sim com a cabeça e me levantei, andando em direção ao balcão da recepção. Lúcia vinha logo atrás de mim, caminhando um pouco mais rápido do que o comum para me acompanhar.

-Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com meu guia, o nome dele é Igor. -pedi a recepcionista simpática. Ela confirmou dando um sorriso, pegou o telefone e só puder entender o nome "Igor" sendo pronunciado por ela. Alguns instantes depois lá estava ele do meu lado.

-Pois não senhor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - questionou preocupado, olhando de Lúcia para mim, buscando alguma resposta em nossos rostos.

-Na verdade sim, Igor. -afirmei humildemente. -Ãhn... minha irmã me ligou agora a pouco e disse que minha mãe está com pneumonia, que está bem, mas está no hospital... e ... bom, eu queria saber se tem como transferir minha passagem de volta para amanhã, na realidade, hoje, o mais cedo possível.

-Claro senhor Clearwater! - concordou afavelmente, indo parar atrás do balcão e pesquisar no computador. Demorou alguns minutos enquanto ele dava alguns telefonemas, e percebi que Lúcia não saíra de seu lugar, apenas chutava o mármore do balcão com a ponta do pé. Mantinha seus braços cruzados no peito, e seu olhar era longe.

Respirei fundo. Minha vontade era de coloca-la em baixo do braço e leva-la para onde ninguém possa nos incomodar. Mas eu não podia, não dependia só de mim e dela. O bando era meu dever, e eu não podia falhar.

Abri a boca para perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas foi bem na hora que Igor me perguntou se as seis e meia da manhã estava bom. Lúcia virou a cabeça rapidamente, seu olhar mais questionador que o de Igor. Olhei para meu relógio. Eram três e meia. Virei para Igor e concordei. Mais três horas com a mulher da minha vida.

-Seth... -ela me chamou, beirando a histeria. Encarei seus olhos, eles combinavam com a sua voz. -Quem sabe, agente fica acordado... e,ãhn... eu te ajudo com as tuas coisas? Sei lá... já são quase quatro horas... Daí, eu espero até você ir ao aeroporto...

-Claro! -falei surpreendentemente rápido, antes que ela pudesse achar um incomodo faze-lo. Virei para Igor. Ele já nós encarava. -Igor, pode, por favor, levar nossos cafés até meu quarto? - minha voz era morta.

-Mas é claro senhor. - ele respondeu. Percebi em seu rosto o pesar que ele sentia por nós, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que se passava por trás de tudo isso.

Eu passei o braço pelos ombros de Lúcia enquanto nos dirigíamos até o meu quarto. Senti cada músculo do seu corpo contraído, e seu coração acelerado. Seus olhos percorriam todo o salão, como se buscasse cada detalhe para guardar em sua memória. Seus dedos se cravavam em minhas costas. Ela não queria se separar de mim. A impressão era muito forte, rompendo toda perspectiva de razão ou dos aspectos normais da sociedade. Mas ela tinha a família dela, que não toleraria se Lúcia fosse embora sem mais nem menos. Era compreensível, mas não aceitável. Seria pedir muito que eu e Lúcia vivêssemos sem nos incomodar com essa burocracia toda?

E havia o pedido, que talvez ela não esperava. Mas sei que ansiava tanto quanto eu, pelo menos a idéia de quem sabe voltar a me ver, isso com certeza.

De repente uma sensação entorpecente e gostosa deslizou pelo meu corpo. Uma sensação de quando você ganha um jogo misturada com a sensação de quando você almoça e depois vem a vontade de dormir. Entorpecente, fantástica, que mal cabia dentro de mim. Minha esperança, ainda que insignificante, acordou, se desentocou, e rugia manso.

Nós voltaríamos a nos ver, levaria um tempo claro, mesmo porque agora, La Push estava fora de questão, mas nós nos reencontraríamos, eu estava certo disso. E Lúcia também, só que ela ainda não sabia.


	8. Novela

8 - Dúvidas

-É impressão minha, ou o menino ali, ta de olho em você? Hein Lúcia? - perguntou minha mãe piscando para mim. Sua voz era cheia de malícia.

-É,... ãhn, o que mãe? - acordei num sobressalto. Eu já estava me acostumando com isso, acordar enquanto sonhava acordada, rotina já.

-O garoto ali Lúcia! - ela cochichou, impaciente, indicando o rapaz parado no quiosque, bebendo uma água de coco.

-O que é que tem ele, mãe? Tu conhece? - perguntei grosseira, retirando os óculos de má vontade. Será que eu teria que pagar um imposto pra sonhar agora é? Não me importava o preço, contanto que eu não fosse interrompida por motivos ridículos como este.

-Não Lúcia, o menino está te cuidando desde que chegamos. - insistiu minha mãe.

Olhei pro cara, ou melhor, o avaliei. É, ele era bonito, aliás, lindo.

Minha mãe acompanhou meu olhar, esperando alguma mudança. Não a culpo por isso, eu também esperava por algo. Mas, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. Nadica de nada. Nem um interesse ou curiosidade. Nada.

Suspirei virando a cabeça e encarando o mar. Eu já estava à mais de dois meses sendo... nada.

-Não gostei. Cara de debochado. -reclamei, com amargura. Minha mãe suspirou desolada.

Era mentira. O garoto parecia legal, e o sorriso era simpático, não nojento, então o que faltava? Aliás, faltava realmente alguma coisa? Sacudi a cabeça, não queria pensar nisso. Me dava enjôos ter que tentar aceitar outra pessoa.

Recoloquei os óculos e me estendi mais sobre a cadeira, deixando o sol brilhar por cada célula do meu corpo. Ultimamente, o calor excessivo era fundamental para me deixar mais ciente de onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Meu pai e minha irmã mais velha, me olhavam preocupados. Eles que me conheciam como a palma de suas mãos, me observavam como se eu fosse uma estranha, entretanto eu via através de seus olhos, que eles sabiam a resposta para tamanha mudança.

Suspirei fundo, e lutei para segurar as lágrimas. Eu não chorava na frente de ninguém.

Buscando alguma alternativa pra não deixar o óbvio entrar na minha cabeça, eu tentava me ver através dos olhos dos outros, ou melhor, tentar me ver agora, como eu estava com essa diferença toda.

Mas no final, tudo o que eu percebi, é que eu sempre fui assim. Só que agora, eu havia perdido uma parte muito importante de mim. Uma parte que eu não consigo me adaptar sem. Uma parte que antes, sem conhece-la eu não dava importância, mas depois que me dei conta dela, foi como se estivesse presente em cada veia, em cada espaço do meu corpo.

Há meio ano atrás, eu teria retribuído o sorriso do garoto e aberto a guarda pra ele se aproximar, mas hoje, eu vejo uma traição. Uma traição a mim mesma. Essa estranha que eu tentava entender a cada dia que passava, e que cada vez mais me mostrava a verdadeira Lúcia. A verdade que eu tentava esconder. Eu já tive tempo o suficiente pra concluir que, o que estava fazendo eu ficar assim não era o fato de eu estar vendo realmente quem eu era aos meus olhos e aos olhos dos outros. Era o contrário. O motivo para eu estar assim era que fazia eu me ver deste modo.

Motivo este, que se encontrava a milhares de quilômetros de distância de mim. E que só de materializa-lo em minha mente, já fazia minha respiração oscilar e meu coração dar um nó. Como se eu estivesse entrando no vácuo e não pudesse mais respirar. Ai, aiiii.... Segura essas lágrimas de novo! Que saco!

Peguei minha água e tomei um gole, tentando me acalmar.

Não havia porque ter esperanças, eu não havia recebido nenhum telefonema, nenhum e-mail, nenhuma carta, nada! Eu devia era tomar vergonha na cara e acordar pra vida. Se ele fizesse tanta questão que eu fosse embora com ele, ele teria dado notícias. Mas ao meu ver, eu já não existia na memória e em nenhuma parte dele. Amor de verão. Há! Piada.

A graça era eu e a minha mania de parecer perfeita na frente dos outros. Sempre tentando transparecer confiança e otimismo, e agora quem foi passada pra trás foi eu. O que me conforta é que a essa altura eu já não devia ser mais a piada dele e de seus amigos.

Meus dedos formigavam diante do telefone toda vez que eu me pegava sem ter nada mais para ocupar minha cabeça. Seria fácil conseguir o número da casa dele. Uns telefonemas ali, outros aqui e pronto, mas meu orgulho, ainda que mínimo, era o que falava mais alto.

Ele também podia ter me ligado, se sua vontade de me ter por perto fosse tão grande, não é mesmo? Afinal, não é todo dia que você chega pra alguém e pergunta: oi, ta afim de ir embora comigo?, só havia um detalhe (que de detalhe não tinha nada), ele não me queria por perto. Não havia vestígio algum que me pudesse fazer acreditar que ele me amava.

Eu digo "ele", porque quando penso em seu nome, parece que sai da garganta de outra pessoa. Ao meu ver, eu não posso, eu não devo pronunciá-lo, não para não tê-lo mais perto, quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvida nenhuma de que é bom, mas o que não vale a pena é ser invadida pela sensação que vem logo depois. Uma sensação de balde d'água fria, para me acordar e me mostrar a realidade. Ele não estava comigo, entretanto, cada vez que eu pensava nele eu sentia meus batimentos acelerarem, como se estar com ele fosse necessário para sobreviver. Minha memória, infalível, me deixava a par de todos os seus traços, dos contornos da sua boca, da temperatura elevada de sua pele, do seu perfume, que parecia ficar impregnado em mim toda vez que me lembrava dele.

Mas se eu tinha certeza do que eu sentia, e do que queria, ele, por outro lado, me deixou totalmente duvidosa sobre os seus próprios sentimentos.

Eu juro, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que no momento em que ele me convidou para ir embora para La Push e eu (precocemente) respondi que não, que não dependia de mim, surgiu como de imediato, um brilho estranho nos seus olhos. Não chegava a ser de alegria, mas de alívio, como se o convite tivesse sido uma obrigação. Eu realmente fiquei confusa, qualquer uma ficaria. Parecia que eu estava em uma daquelas montanhas russas, com altos e baixos, que mudavam repentinamente.

Se ele me convidou, é porque queria que eu fosse, não é? Era a lógica do negócio. Mas parecia que ele também queria que eu dissesse não, torcia intimamente pela resposta negativa. E infelizmente, ou felizmente, eu o disse.

Mais uma que vai pra minha lista de arrependimentos.

Boa Lúcia! Palmas! Eu estava começando a levar a sério a idéia de bater a cabeça na parede até formar um buraco, ou até que eu desmaiasse, tanto faz.

-Lú, vamo comigo busca água no mar? – perguntou Sophia, a minha irmã mais nova. Desta vez, não me sobressaltei. Eu tinha ouvido a pequena discussão dela e de Júlia, resolvendo quem viria falar comigo. Seus olhinhos de mel me olhavam com desconfiança, como se esperando um sermão. Ótimo, pensei. Agora até medo em crianças eu causava.

- Vamos. - respondi, respirando fundo e me levantando. Eu precisava de companhias, não podia negá-las, por menores que fossem.

Sophia trocou um olhar de alívio com Júlia e segurando um balde em forma de peixe se pôs ao meu lado. Acompanhei-a até a beira do mar, apesar dela ter largado minha mão bem antes. Sua empolgação com a água era assustadora, parecia que ela nunca tinha visto o mar. Olhei discretamente para os lados e vi que ninguém reparava no showzinho público que ela dava.

Fiquei a observá-la, enquanto nas idas e vindas das ondas ela tentava encher o balde.

Não que isso fosse raro de acontecer, digo, de admirá-la. Ela era linda. Com seus cachinhos pretos e seus olhos cor de mel, ela fazia qualquer um de idiota.

Júlia por sua vez, era mais insegura, mais ingênua, e muitas vezes era passada pra trás. Eu já havia cansado de ver Sophia no comando das brincadeiras, igualzinha a Cláudia, sempre a chefe. Júlia não. Júlia era mais eu, deixava fazerem gato e sapato consigo e só depois percebia a idiotice que tinha feito. Não só isso, Júlia tinha os meus olhos, os olhos de nossa mãe, os olhos dos "de Sá", enquanto Cláudia e Sophia eram tudo "Caetano". A única igualdade entre nós, era o cabelo. Escuro, um marrom bem escuro. De longe era quase um preto, mas de perto se via que parecia com um chocolate amargo.

Sorri. Não o meu sorriso habitual ou normal, mas ele se encaixava nesse quesito, pois senti meus músculos labiais se estenderem em forma de meia-lua.

Elas eram a minha vida. Minhas irmãs, minhas companheiras. A ligação que eu teria entre a minha infância e a minha velhice, passando por toda a minha estada nesse mundo, aonde quer que eu fosse.

Se não houvesse mais nenhum motivo para ser feliz, ou para lutar, ali estava o motivo para eu estar viva, para eu ainda querer respirar e de meu coração bater. Se não valesse por mais ninguém, por elas havia de valer.

-Chega Sophia, tu já esvaziou esse balde duas vezes que eu vi! A hora de ir pro mar já passou, tu sabe disso! - ralhei com ela, enquanto enchia o balde pela terceira vez. Ela me fitou com seus olhinhos de pôr-do-sol como se eu estivesse falando com outra pessoa, e cautelosamente pegou o balde.

Cláudia já se preparava para voltar para a casa, ou melhor, para o nosso humilde chalé de verão, a herança que meus avós deixaram para meu pai e que ficava a apenas três quadras do mar.

Ao vê-la, me animei, afinal, em casa eu poderia ficar sossegada no meu canto, enquanto a minha irmã iniciava o almoço, sem ninguém me interrompendo, ou estourando a minha bolha particular.

-Casa? - questionou-me Cláudia, colocando a bolsa no ombro.

-Com certeza. - respondi empolgadamente.

Ela revirou os olhos com impaciência. -Não sei nem porque perguntei. - criticou com a sua voz rouca.

Ignorando-a, peguei a minha bolsa de praia e coloquei meus óculos. Não via a hora de tomar um banho gelado e deitar na minha cama, com seus lençóis cheirando a sabão de coco que minha mãe usava durante esta estação. Sonharia com um futuro perfeito, e eu nem precisaria citar quem seria o meu personagem principal. Depois, voltaria ao sol, para sentir, ainda que seja ilusória, a sensação da pele dele sobre a minha, que alastrava o fogo por dentro de mim, atiçando meus sentidos. Eu o desejava. E nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu me sentia tão mulher quanto agora.

É claro, eu já havia tido experiências nessa área, mas fora uma das maiores burradas que eu fiz em toda a minha vida.

Fiz tudo e mais um pouco para tentar prender um ex-namorado, e entre tudo isso, estava a questão de dormimos juntos. Ele não me cobrava, mas eu, com medo de perdê-lo, me submeti ao seus caprichos.

No fim, eu vi que não me importava. Eu não o amava de verdade e sabia disso. Só fiz o que fiz pensando que ele poderia realmente me fazer feliz. Até que um dia, três meses depois da nossa primeira vez, ele me humilhou uma última vez na frente de todos os nossos amigos. Na verdade, ele já estava virando um fardo, e eu estava começando a perceber aonde a minha insegurança havia me levado.

Não me culpo e acho que isso só fez eu amadurecer ainda mais. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos, e garotas nessa idade, tendem a pensar que o primeiro namorado é o homem de sua vida, é algo da época, assim como espinhas, aprender a se maquiar, sair sozinha. Eu fui apenas mais uma delas, mas ninguém na minha família sabe, exceto Cláudia, que depois de me dar uns puxões na orelha, nunca mais me deixou cair numa furada dessas e sempre me protegeu contra os maus partidos. Aliás, pensando bem, do que ela não havia me protegido?

-Lúcia? Acorda! - gritou Cláudia de repente. Olhei assustada e percebi que já estávamos na frente de casa.

-O que foi? - falei pateticamente.

-As chaves... - respondeu impaciente, esticando a mão. Fiz uma cara indagando o que ela queria. -Estão na tua bolsa, querida! Agiliza! - berrou ela, estalando os dedos com sua mania irritante.

-Ah, ta... -respondi pegando as chaves mais rápido que o Flash. Ante de entrar, tive tempo de ouvir ela falar um palavrão baixinho, seguido de "será que ainda não acordou?".

A casa cheirava a peixe quando eu saí do banho e Cláudia cantava uma canção da Madonna, no seu inglês mais incoerente, impossível. Coloquei meu vestido de praia mais leve, afinal a temperatura beirava os 38º e o calor era insuportável. Até pela manhã quando o sol era mais ameno, sentia-se o mormaço.

O banho havia me dado mais racionalidade, e percebi que ir sonhar com ele era o pior de se fazer, mesmo que eu precisasse disso para não me torturar, para não cair num buraco onde eu mesma tinha cavado. Resolvi fazer umas palavras cruzadas na rede. Ocupar a mente, se distrair. Acho que foi mais ou menos isso que minha mãe me pediu para fazer. De vez em quando eu conseguia pensar no que era certo.

Eu tinha que reunir forças, continuar vivendo, até com a aparência de uma lesma, certo? Eu não defini forma, não é?

Ele estava vivendo sua vidinha lá em La Push, mal se lembrando de mim, desejando impiedosamente que eu jamais desse as caras por lá. Mas eu não, eu teria que ficar aqui, vivendo essa vida que se tornou a mais fútil de todas, depois que eu o conheci. Minha subsistência dependendo de uma garota de 24 anos e duas crianças, me tornava uma grande inútil, que fazia as coisas para não desandarem como numa rotina, mas não vendo brilho algum nelas. Mas era pior que isso, eu não queria ver brilho nelas. Até isso ele me fez querer. Parecia que tudo tinha que ser preto e branco sem ele, se não fosse, eu via como um insulto.

Rio de Janeiro foi os melhores e os mais felizes capítulos da minha novela com ele. O primeiro e o último.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento, que eu percebi a folha da palavra cruzada se desmanchando pelas lágrimas.


	9. Transição

A semana decorreu conforme o esperado. Somando-se a minha impertinência de sonhar acordada, era apenas _mais_ uma semana. O que me alegrava, era saber que o tempo não me afetava, não do modo como deveria ser. Se isso era bom ou ruim, eu não saberia dizer.

Aliás, sonhar acordada era o que fazia o tempo passar por mim como o vento. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas podia senti-lo em minha pele. A única coisa que mudava em mim era meu bronzeado, e mesmo assim, não era nada diferente dos outros verões. Eu só havia pego ele mais rápido e em tempo recorde, o que significava que minha pele devia estar aparentando a de alguém de 40 anos.

Coisa mais fútil para se pensar. Como se isso pudesse ser contado como mudança. Quem ligava?

_Eu_ realmente não me importava. O perigo das rugas precoces aparecerem, as olheiras, agora já fixas no meu rosto. Que importância tinha? Se eu nunca mais ia me preocupar esteticamente, para que algum outro homem me olhasse. Meus ossos não se sobrepunham aos meus músculos porque minha nutricionista particular não me permitia e sempre que eu pensava ter comido o suficiente, lá ia ela colocar mais um pouco de arroz, ou mais um bife. Cláudia sempre fora metida em minha vida, mas agora, ela parecia viver por mim. Me fazia andar, falar e volta e meia, sorrir.

Usando o resto de bom senso que sobrara em mim, eu não interferia.

Apesar de tudo e de ter todos os motivos, eu ainda não queria que meu corpo atrofiasse. Depender de uma pessoa para levar você em todos os lugares era humilhante, e eu não queria incluir mais ninguém nesse vácuo constante.

Já era ruim o bastante ter a minha família.

Minha mãe, Mara, tentava inutilmente me alegrar dando o melhor de si na cozinha e preparando os meus pratos favoritos. Era a única forma que ela via de me ajudar, de me fazer ganhar uma cor no rosto. Mas no fim, minhas irmãs mais novas só engordavam, e ela viu que o que Cláudia dizia a respeito de "comida não vai resolver nada", era correto. Desde então seus hábitos culinários eram mais básicos, de acordo com o que a estação mandava.

Talvez o correto seria esquecê-lo e buscar uma nova razão para minha vida, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Eu juro que tentava. Obviamente, não com as forças necessárias para se conseguir algum resultado, humm, no mínimo satisfatório. Mas eu tinha ainda, por menor que fosse, alguma força para me cobrar? Parecia que alguém tinha registrado ele na minha memória como algo automático. Algo como piscar os olhos... algo como.... respirar.

Eu ia desistindo. Jamais esqueceria ele, e eu sabia que não era tão competente. Era tortura, eu sei, ficar pensando assim, com tanta freqüência. Definitivamente, isso não fazia bem para minha cabeça, muito menos para meu coração, que nos últimos meses pulava feito um canguru. Sem compasso, sem ritmo. Meio frenético.

Tendo a esperança a última que morre, eu lutava contra meu mau humor diário e discretamente torcia para que eu e _Se... _para que eu e ele, nos reencontrássemos. Eu sabia que essa hipótese era quase nula, mas o que era um sonho pequeno, para quem passava o dia sonhando?

Não era tão impossível assim. Quantas pessoas se reencontravam depois de anos separados? Eu só esperava que isso não acontecesse quando ele estivesse em uma idade que nem me reconheceria.

-Lúcia, tu quer a de camarão? - perguntou meu pai, retirando-me dos devaneios. Levantei a cabeça rápido, tentando captar no ar o que ele havia me perguntado. Foi quando vi o garçom com a pizza ao meu lado.

-Ah, pizza... sim, eu quero. - respondi roboticamente. Meu pai bufou nervoso. Olhei para ele assustada. Eu estava tão insuportável assim?

-O cara já estava à uns cinco minutos com a pizza do teu lado. - explicou-me Cláudia, em resposta aos meus pensamentos.

-Três vezes! - falou meu pai, afirmando com os dedos. -Três vezes eu tive que te chamar!

Olhei para minha mãe e irmãs. Sophia balançou a cabeça confirmando.

-Desculpa, pai. - sibilei timidamente, abaixando a cabeça. Seu rosto inflou e a vermelhidão veio junto. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos onde deveria ser branco.

-Como se isso bastasse! Se pelo menos te xingar fizesse tu acordar... - seu tom era cortante, e senti meus canais lacrimais começando a trabalhar. Pisquei várias vezes para impedi-los de terem sucesso. -A gente fala e tu não escuta, é a mesmas coisa que falar para as paredes!

-Por favor, hoje não! - interferiu minha mãe impaciente. -É meu aniversário, vocês podem dar um tempo pelo menos hoje? - ela percorreu o olhar por todos na mesa, e um a um, íamos assentindo. Nem meu pai hesitou em dizer algo.

Para minha mãe havia dois dias intransferíveis no ano: Ano Novo e Aniversário. "São dias que você deve descansar e fazer festa!", ela alegava. Imagina se estragássemos o _seu_ aniversário? Ninguém queria arriscar ficar sem roupa lavada por uma semana.

Era passada meia-noite quando chegamos em casa. Fui no carro de Claúdia, com ela dirigindo. Fomos apenas nós duas, os outros foram no carro do meu pai. Aparentemente, Cláudia era a única que ainda me aturava, pelo menos ela falava o que as pessoas estavam conversando comigo quando eu tinha um lapso e acordava por breve segundos.

Foi bom irmos só nós no carro dela, porque assim dava um tempo para meus pais falarem mais de mim, em como a filha deles estava se tornando uma porta. Na minha cabeça eu sabia que devia pelo menos me concentrar mais no que as pessoas me falavam, mas a questão estava aí. Eu me concentrava, com toda a minha racionalidade. Ouvia e olhava, para dobrar a atenção. Entretanto, meu cérebro não absorvia nada. Ele simplesmente teve uma pane desde o último novembro.

Demoramos um pouco mais do que o de costume, pois passamos em uma rua onde havia uma festa.

Olhei com pesar para as pessoas na fila, esperando a sua vez de entrar. Suspirei de pesar.

Já fazia tanto tempo que eu havia ido à uma festa, que era capaz de eu ter me esquecido de como era. Depois de todos os acontecimentos extraordinários naquela última e melhor noite, acontecimentos que por sinal eram muito estranhos, eu não tinha mais posto os pés em nenhum lugar que se assemelhasse a festa. Aliás, tratando-se de uma festa normal, sem grandes acontecimentos, era muito provável que a minha ausência estivesse fazendo aniversário.

Meus pais e minhas irmãs mais novas já tinham chegado e as luzes estavam todas acesas. Entrei pela porta da garagem, e se não tivesse passado pelo lado do Marea azul de meu pai, podia jurar que não havia ninguém em casa.

- Oi povo? - perguntou Cláudia, achando estranha a quietude.

-Aqui! - respondeu meu pai. Sua voz vinha da sala.

Nos encaminhamos para lá, pé por pé.

Meu pai estava sentado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão e olhando um programa sobre tartarugas no Animal Channel.

Na penumbra e com as imagens da TV dançando pelas paredes, eu me senti num filme de terror onde a qualquer momento um assassino pegaria o pescoço do meu pai por trás do sofá e o enforcaria. Sacudi a cabeça. "Idiota! É por sua culpa que a casa está com esse aspecto." Monologuei em minha mente. E vi que era a mais plena verdade. O meu humor já fazia efeito na minha família, era normal que a casa parecesse assim. Daqui a pouco até a Nina, a nossa labrador, se enforcaria.

-Cadê o pessoal? -perguntou minha irmã, varrendo o olhar pela sala, à procura de Júlia ou Sophia.

-Tua mãe ta lá em cima, dando chá pras meninas dormirem. Comeram demais. - ele falou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

-Hum... - respondeu Cláudia pensativa. Eu aposto que ela pensava o mesmo que eu. A sala, inesperadamente vazia, e silenciosa. A lata de cerveja de meu pai, para lhe dar coragem de falar tudo o que tinha para nos falar. E a televisão ligada em um programa sério, para termos onde olhar nas pausas das conversas.

Sim, meu pai preparou o terreno para ter uma conversa de perto com alguém, e eu dava um dedo, de como era eu.

-Cláudia, tu me dá um minuto com a sua irmã? - perguntou ele, tentando demonstrar indiferença. "Puta que o pariu!", pensei desolada, tentando me manter o mais acordada possível. Arregalei os olhos por um momento e os esfreguei. E quando passava os dedos abaixo de meus cílios inferiores, foi que me lembrei num sobressalto. "A maquiagem!", mas ao olhar meus dedos, não havia nada. Eu não havia passado nada, nem um mísero rímel. Meu Deus, pensei comigo, eu estou podre de relaxada, daqui uns dias vão pensar que sou avó das minhas irmãs.

-Senta aqui um pouquinho filha. - falou meu pai, com sua voz pacífica. Olhei para o lado, onde segundos antes estava Cláudia e levei um susto ao ver que ela já tinha obedecido a ordem de nosso pai.

Ele viu minha expressão de espanto, e balançou a cabeça em sinal de desagrado. Eu tinha que me esforçar mais. Quando vi sua mão no sofá, lembrei-me de sentar e corri para lá.

-Lúcia... -começou ele devagar. Olhei para meus pés, mas sabia que ele pediria para eu olhar de volta. -Filha, olha pra mim. - Há!Não disse?, mas sua voz estava mais situação não era nada boa, e rapidamente busquei seus olhos. Eles estavam de um castanho claro apagado, tristes. Senti vontade de abraça-lo e dizer o quanto eu sentia por ser essa filha pavorosa. Mas ele queria falar, e tive que conter minha vontade repentina.

-Nós dois sabemos que as coisas aqui não vão bem... Aliás, filha... nada bem. -ele esperou a minha reação. Assenti levemente com a cabeça. Eu estava prestando atenção, milagre!. - Você se isola cada vez mais, tanto de nós que somos a tua família como dos teus amigos...

-Eles não são meus amigos. - interrompi-o com uma pitada de irritação. Foi engraçado até, fazia tempo que eu não sentia uma emoção forte, uma emoção que realmente fizesse meu coração acelerar. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Pai, só a Bruna me ligou. - encarei-o de modo descrente, num tom mais ameno. Ele concordou.

-Mas então você devia valorizar justamente os poucos amigos que tu tem, porque esses tu tem certeza que são leais. – Baixei a cabeça e logo a levantei de novo. Ele tinha razão. Só porque de trinta, apenas uma se preocupou comigo depois de todo esse tempo, não era certo, não era amigo, pensar que não havia ninguém o qual eu devesse a minha amizade. Havia alguém, e eu devia agradece-la pela consideração. Não porque eu sempre soube que a Bruna seria uma amiga permanente na minha vida, mas por saber que não importaria quantas vezes eu caísse num poço e me esquecesse de tudo, ela sempre iria puxar a corda para tentar me salvar.

-Vou ligar para ela amanhã, pai. Prometo. - falei coerente. Meu pai deu um sorriso sincero.

-Certo. Mas filha... nós sabemos que não é por falta de amizade que você está assim. - Seu olhar estava preocupado e havia várias rugas na sua testa vincada. Eu fechei a cara e encarei a TV. Uma tartaruguinha filhote, recém-nascida que ia em direção ao mar era abocanhada por um grande pássaro, eu não sabia dizer o nome do pássaro, mas senti um ódio imenso daquela ave. E levei apenas um segundo para entender o porque.

Não era pelo cruel ciclo da vida que a natureza impunha, isso não. Eu já havia passado da idade de achar que leões deviam aprender a comer folhas, ao invés de comer os filhotes de zebras, quadrúpedes... enfim, de matar animaizinhos inocentes. Eu já sabia a velha história de que "o mundo é cruel". O que realmente me fez sentir raiva daquele pássaro era a maneira como ele capturava a tartaruguinha. Ele a pegava numa velocidade que a tartaruguinha nem se tocaria que viraria almoço, talvez pensasse que estivesse voando por conta própria.

Isso sim, eu achava injusto. A jovem e frágil tartaruguinha correndo feliz para o mar, ansiosa pela vida que a esperava, praticamente saltitando de felicidade e de repente estava na boca, ou nesse caso, no bico, sendo destroçada. Toda a sua expectativa fora por água abaixo, a sua vida se perdera, ela não saberia _o que _era viver.

Eu sabia que essa minha defesa em favor da tartaruga se devia ao fato de eu me ver nela. Sua curta e interrompida ida até o mar, era compativelmente igual a minha estadia no Rio de Janeiro. Sua euforia com a vida nova que se estendia diante dela, era idêntica à minha expectativa de viver ao lado _dele_. O próprio mar, com sua beleza e energia, me fazendo lembrar de como ele era importante pra mim, tanto quanto o mar era para a tartaruguinha. E o pássaro, diante da sua agressividade, era simetricamente igual ao destino. Um tão cruel quanto o outro. Ambos tirando um futuro brilhante de cada uma de nós. Eu era a , sem nunca mais poder chegar ao nosso mar.

-Eu não conheço esse rapaz Lúcia, mas sei que ele é muito importante pra você. E já esta ficando ridícula essa situação. -falou meu pai depois do que me pareceu horas. Mas a TV ainda mostrava a tartaruguinha sendo devorada. Virei a cabeça para fitar meu que não tinha perdido nada.

-Como assim "ridícula"? - perguntei curiosa. Não me assustaria nada se ele dissesse que iria me expulsar de casa por deixar todos num ânimo negro. Eu estava mesmo sendo ridícula.

-Essa situação, de você aqui, ele lá. Você não ligar para ele, ele não te ligar, enfim...- ele levantou e abaixou os braços num gesto de impaciência.

-Pai. - falei num tom cortante. Será que eu teria que contar tudo de novo? Eu já havia explicado mil vezes! Que saco! - Ele me convidou pra ir com ele pros EUA...

-Eu sei! - falou meu pai de repente, levantando as mãos para eu me acalmar.. - Eu já sei de toda a história Lúcia. Ele... hum... como é mesmo o nome? Steven? Não, como é? Eu não sei dizer esses nomes estrangeiros. - Eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Não estava preparada para dizer o nome dele. Mas meu pai parecia disposto a me obrigar a dize-lo. Ficava chutando uns nomes errados e aquilo me fez ter raiva. Como se o nome dele fosse algo possível de se esquecer! Como se _ele_ fosse possível de esquecer.

-É Seth! - falei num rompante catastrófico.

Meu pai ficou mudo me encarando. Nem eu mesma reconheci minha voz. Não chegou a ser um grito, mas doeu minha garganta. Engoli em seco para amenizar a dor. Meu pai ainda calado e assustado,me estendeu a cerveja.

Tomei um gole, e o gosto amargo da cevada pareceu me alertar. Acho que a junção de dizer o _seu_ nome e colocar álcool pra dentro do meu corpo foi uma troca forte. Um saia enquanto o outro entrava. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha mais consciência dos dois. - O nome dele é Seth. - reafirmei, mais para a minha mesma do que para o meu pai. Este esperava pacientemente. Havia meses que ele não ouvia minha voz direito.

Isso me fez rir internamente. Eu também mal lembrava da minha própria voz. Parecia que nesses últimos tempos eu estava com uma batata na garganta, mas com esse agudo que eu soltara, eu sentia a cerveja tocando toda a parede dela, lavando-a.

-Tudo bem... O, ãhn, Seth. - continuou meu pai. -Bem, ele te convidou para ir morar com ele. E você disse não, é claro. Qualquer um diria não. Eu seeeei que ele pareceu feliz... - falou ele colocando a mão sobre a minha boca quando fiz menção de falar. - Mas filha... você já parou para pensar que talvez, não fosse a hora de você ir para lá? Como você disse, a mãe dele estava com pneumonia, não é? - confirmei com a cabeça. -Então! Como ele iria te conhecer melhor se ele estaria em função de cuidar da mãe dele? Pensa bem... ele pode ter achado que você não se sentiria bem...

Obedeci e pensei. Mas ainda não conseguia entender. Nós estávamos no século XXI, ele não conhecia telefone?

-Mas pai, ele podia ter me telefonado!- falei erguendo as sobrancelhas, mostrando incredulidade.

-Ora, você também Lúcia! - respondeu meu pai no mesmo tom.

-Ah, pára pai! Pode parar! Pra quê? Pra ele atender dizendo "Lúcia? Que Lúcia?", ou "Ah, sim, bom, do que se trata?" ? - Meu pai sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

-Filha, talvez ele esteja pensando o mesmo de você! Talvez pense que te procurar, ou te convidar novamente, possa te assustar! Você não vê a coragem que ele teve ao te convidar para ir embora com ele? Isso é muita responsabilidade! E a dor que ele deve ter ouvido um 'não' de você?

-Seu Nestor, desde quando o senhor defende meus pretendentes? O senhor é meu pai! Não é tu que faz o papel de ciumento e de não gostar de nenhum rapaz que chegue perto de mim? O que está acontecendo agora?

-Tu realmente ainda não se olhou no espelho não é? - ele cruzou os braços no peito e me deu um meio sorriso. Fiquei esperando de boca aberta. Acho que minha expressão dizia a clara resposta. Eu podia estar loira e nem assim notaria se passasse na frente de um espelho.

-Pai! - falei dura. Eu estava saindo da minha bolha e parece que fortes emoções como a raiva, me ajudavam a sair do vácuo. - Eu só conhecia o Seth há dois dias! - exclamei me engasgando de tanta firmeza eu dava na minha fala.

-Lúcia... - meu pai ria. E eu o encarei incrédula. Ele estava debochando de mim? - Ah, minha filha... eu precisei de um minuto para saber que a sua mãe era a mulher da minha vida.

Eu estaquei. No início não sabia se era enjôo, ou se era pressão baixa. Pois meu cérebro sofria uma pressão enorme. E meus olhos ardiam. Só quando eu senti o rosto molhado, foi que percebi que estava chorando. Era amor demais, chegava a transbordar. E eu ali, com o meu amor sem ter a quem dar.

Mas meu pai estava certo. Eu não podia dizer que conhecer ele há dois dias fosse algo considerável para o nosso relacionamento.

Ele já havia me ganhado quando olhou para mim. Fui tola ao pensar que as regras sociais, de ter que conhecer a pessoa antes de ter algo com ela, fossem fundamentais. E como poderia eu, seguir essa regra, se no momento em que ele me dirigiu a primeira palavra, foi como se já tivesse dito muito? Eu simplesmente não precisava conhece-lo, eu já o conhecia. Conhecia-o em mim, pois era quando estava com ele que eu era a verdadeira Lúcia. Eu jamais me esqueceria dele, mesmo que quisesse.

Eu sabia que estava mais acordada, que a minha bolha já havia estourado, e que agora pensaria por outro lado. Pensaria racionalmente.

Entretanto, ainda era cedo. Minha coragem recém saía da hibernação. Mal e mal acordando. Primeiro, ela deveria ser alimentada e bem cuidada, como um filhote, que acabara de sair do útero da mãe. Faltava muito para a minha metamorfose acabar. Seriam várias etapas, e essa era apenas a primeira.

Ainda não era tempo da minha família soltar foguetes e sair pelas ruas gritando: "Ela voltou, a Lúcia voltou! O extraterrestre que estava no corpo dela foi embora!". Certamente que não. Seria um processo longamente esporádico. Até porque o meu orgulho, impotente, gritava deu um lado na minha cabeça: "Sua doida, você tem que ser independente! Você não precisa dele!"

"Bobagem! Não o escute!", respondia minha lucidez no outro canto,louca pra voltar a ativa. Via-se claramente o cansaço em seus olhos. Ela havia lutado muito nesses últimos dois meses. Atrás dela estava a esperança, jovem e imortal como sempre, e em seu colo, a minha coragem brincava delicadamente com as próprias mãozinhas.

"E aquela história que você vivia dizendo que, antes de viver com uma pessoa, você tem que saber viver sem ela? Hein?", continuava meu orgulho. Nesse instante a tristeza veio parar-se ao lado dele e sorrindo debochadamente para mim, disse: "Isso meu irmão, mostre pra essa idiota o que ela realmente é!", foi então que percebi quem era aquelas duas emoções. Eram as inquilinas da minha mente desde novembro passado. Olhei para os lados e via a sujeira que elas haviam me deixado.

"Basta!", gritou, de repente, uma voz penetrante. Olhamos todos para a direção que ela vinha.

Era o amor, com sua voz de rei e seu coração do tamanho do universo. Para mim, ele tinha a forma de um rapaz alto,moreno e com olhos quentes e gentis. Atrás dele vinham o perdão, a felicidade, e até o bom senso, com seu jeito todo certinho e seus óculos de fundo de garrafa. Todos livres de suas prisões. Prisões essas, que eu construíra. "A Lúcia sabe o que fazer!", continuou ele, com sua postura de cavalheiro e a leveza de um poeta. Sorri para ele e dei um passo em sua direção.

A tristeza e o orgulho sumiram logo, como fumaça.

Era incrível o poder do amor, não é mesmo? A lucidez, plena, deu um sorriso a seus companheiros e quando me dei conta a minha coragem já não era mais tão bebê, ela já dava seus primeiros passos. A esperança cresceu, era sem dúvida nenhuma, a mais forte de todas. O amor deu um sorriso para ela dizendo algo como: "Meu melhor soldado!", e lhe estendeu vassouras, baldes, panos.A coragem, pequenina, mas com as pernas firmes, correu e pegou um saco de lixo. "Limpem tudo! E depois que acabarem, vão até o coração que estarei lhes esperando por lá!", ordenou o amor.

Antes de olhar para meu pai novamente, dei um aceno para eles, segura de que eu não os perderia novamente. Era tempo de uma faxina em de desintoxicação, uma reabilitação emocional.

Por enquanto, meu retorno ao mundo exterior era só um pontinho no nada. Minúsculo, imperceptível para todos. Mas minha coragem estava ali, crescendo cada vez mais. Eu a sentia e era isso que importava.

-Você está certo pai. Eu vou melhorar... só que não sei quando vou poder ligar para ele. - respondi limpando as lágrimas. Ele apenas sorria.

-Não te pedi para fazer isso de imediato,minha filha. Rapidez nunca foi uma de suas qualidades.

Rimos juntos da pura realidade. Eu sempre fui meio devagar, nesses últimos tempos então, eu devia estar no máximo a 10km/h.

-Mas, o que me vale, é que você me escutou, Lúcia. E sei que você pode fazer isso.

Abri meu melhor sorriso e acenei positivo para meu pai. Eu sabia que podia.

**Genteeee xD**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas é que a minha vida ta uma doidera totaaaaal!aii sobra pouco tempo pra escrever!**

**Mas sabem?Eu to tão empolgada pra essa fic, que vocês não teeeem noção!**

**Tenho ela praticamente pronta na minha cabeça!**

**E o melhor ainda esta por vir!!**

**Gente, obrigada pelos recadinhos, isso me alegra e me inspira bastante!**

**Espero que essa fic esteja deixando vocês tão feliz quanto eu!**

**Beijo grande! :**

**P.S: posto o capítulo 10 ainda essa semana! :DD**


	10. Reconhecimento

10-Reconhecimento

-Desisto! Diz aí, aonde é que você está me levando, Cláu? - perguntei a minha irmã mais velha enquanto íamos em seu carro pelas ruas de Florianópolis.

Estávamos no centro, e distante da nossa casa, isso eu tinha certeza, afinal, Floripa não havia mudado muito no último ano para que eu não a reconheça, mesmo depois de dois meses de demência.

-Já estamos chegando. - Cláudia sorria enquanto saía de uma avenida movimentada. Não me pergunte o nome, nunca gravo nome de ruas. Sei da nossa casa em Angelina e só decorei a da casa na praia, após seis anos de veraneio.

Mas algo no rosto da Cláudia, me dizia que eu iria gostar da surpresa, era raro ela não saber de algo que me agradasse. Eu era tão simples, que meus gostos podiam se tornar um livro. No rádio, tocava uma música nova da Madonna, e meus pés, quase que imperceptíveis, se moviam de acordo com a batida gostosa. Subitamente me veio uma vontade enorme de ir a uma festa.

-Preciso de uma festa. - comentei com Clá arregalou os olhos enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Minha necessidade por uma relação social era tanta, que eu sentia em minha própria voz. As pessoas nem deviam mais lembrar do meu rosto.

De repente, Cláudia entrou em um estacionamento e eu abri um sorriso, enquanto reconhecia o lugar. Ela olhou para mim após desligar o carro e em seu rosto, o ânimo era palpável.

-Pelo menos você esta em clima de festa. - ela cantarolou, saindo do carro.

-Eu estava precisando meeesmo disso. - concordei.

-Nem me fale! - e eu senti que o que ela realmente queria dizer era "Eu nem tenho mais coragem de sair com você assim!".

Ríamos mutuamente, enquanto atravessávamos o estacionamento do salão. Era uma quarta-feira, e o salão da Helen, parecia estar com pouco movimento. Bastou entrarmos no hall para eu confirmar isso. Ana, a recepcionista estava lendo uma revista, e quando nos viu, sua expressão foi de alívio, tipo "ufaa, as moscas não serão nossas únicas clientes hoje!".

-Olá meninas, tudo bom? - perguntou ela, jogando seu cabelo artificialmente ruivo, mas que combinava com seus olhos, para trás.

-Tudo. -respondemos juntas. -Aninha...- continuou Cláudia sozinha. A menina já segurava uma caneta e uma comanda, esperando as ordens da minha irmã. -Pra mim é pé e mão, e hidratação. - A caneta corria pelo papel.

-Uhum. - murmurou a menina, para que Cláudia continuasse.

-E para a Lúcia... bem... - ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés. Ana fez o mesmo, em seu rosto havia pesar. -Bom... coloca aí!! - falou Cláudia de repente, fazendo a garota prestar atenção na comanda. - Pé, mão, massagem relaxante, depilação, ah!, hã, de tudo ta? - seus lábios ficaram em linha reta enquanto ela dava ênfase a essa parte.

-Claro, claro! - concordou Ana rapidamente.

-Deixa eu ver... ah, sim, tinta, corte, escova progressiva,hidratação, limpeza de pele, tirar a sobrancelha...

-Hãã... bom, não acha melhor colocar "Geral"? - interrompeu a garota, torcendo o nariz. Eu ia responder que não. Não era necessário tanto assim, ou era? Mas antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar em responder, Cláudia sorriu e concordou.

-Ótimo! - falou a recepcionista alegre. Era óbvio que o lucro do dia seria graças a mim e a minha irmã. -Eu já volto meninas, só vou preparar as gurias para receberem vocês!

Minha irmã deu um sorriso caloroso, enquanto me puxava para o sofá da recepção.

-Tu tem dinheiro pra pagar tudo isso? - perguntei a Cláudia, quando tive certeza que a recepcionista já estava longe.

-Fica tranqüila, nós temos um "paitrocínio"! - explicou-me, pegando uma carteira grande e marrom. Ela estava com pelo menos,uns 5 cm de largura. Meus olhos se arregalaram de espanto.

-V-você ta me dizendo que o nosso pai deu todo esse dinheiro pra nós virmos no salão de beleza? - indaguei apontando para a carteira.

-Na verdade... - falou ela com indiferença, como se estivesse me dizendo onde comprara o sapato que usava. -... foi ele que deu a idéia.

Há! Ótimo! Meu pai quase tinha um surto quando pedíamos dinheiro para ele, independente para o que fosse. Era sempre um sermão de pelo menos meia hora, para nos explicar que o dinheiro dele era fruto do seu árduo trabalho, e que não devia ser gasto em bobagens. Agora ele além de dar a idéia, o que não deixa de ser inédito, mas ainda assim nem tanto assustador, ele nos embolsa para gastarmos no salão!

Das duas uma: ou ele tinha ganhado na loteria e enlouquecido, ou eu estava simplesmente terrível e intragável. Eu não precisava nem pensar na resposta.

Bufei comigo mesma com esse pensamento. Mas que saco! A integrante da família que mais ia ao salão era eu, sempre foi assim! Certa vez eu tinha ganho uma hidratação por mês, durante um ano num salão, por ser a cliente com maior freqüência. Eu era _a_ fútil na família! Desde quando _meu pai _dizia quando eu devia ir ao salão?

Eu estava numa situação deplorável. Qualquer garota que se preste, jamais chegaria ao ponto em que seu pai pedisse para ela ir ao salão. "Olha filha, vai lá e faz tudo o que for necessário, porque se não, não poderei dar a festa que quero este fim-de-semana, aqui em casa!"

Deus me livre! Mas Ele não me livrou. E agora estou aqui... sentada, a pedido de meu pai, para sair desse poço de desleixo!

Ofeguei por um momento e me áudia me espiava pelo canto do olho, enquanto fingia ler uma revista, eu nem prestei atenção em seu olhar "Será que ela vai fugir?"

É claro que eu podia ter evitado essa situação ridícula. Cláudia me convidara vááárias vezes para ir ao salão com ela, tantas vezes, que eu nem me lembrava da metade. Mas eu estava no vácuo, fora de ar. Então foi a mesma coisa que nada. Era provável que eu a xingara em todos os convites feitos, até porque eu só queria ficar sonhando, um detalhe importante, eu _gostava_ de ficar no vácuo.

Ela por sua vez, se cansou de tanta irritação e desistiu, assistindo pesarosa, a minha queda no mundo do abandono.

Mas muita coisa mudara nesta última semana, pensei satisfeita comigo mesma, enquanto seguia a menina responsável pela depilação até a sua sala. Eu podia dizer com a boca cheia que algo mudara em mim. Por dentro, eu sentia a limpeza sendo feita. Já havia conseguido o número da casa de Seth, mas ainda não havia coragem suficiente para fazer a ligação. Ela estava ainda na adolescência, não era adulta o bastante para eu tomar essa iniciativa.

É óbvio, que a minha hesitação em ligar, estava totalmente relacionada com o fato de eu estar com medo da resposta dele. Eu queria ligar, e não queria mais ficar longe dele, precisava dele comigo, mas eu sabia que seria dar um tiro no escuro. Só idéia de ligar para lá, ouvir a voz dele me dizendo que ou ele já estava com outra, ou que não gostava mais de mim, se é que um dia ele chegou a gostar, me dava calafrios. Imagina se isso se concretiza? Eu não quero ficar um ano inteiro no vácuo.

Entretanto, essa sensação ia morrendo aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo que alimentava minha vontade de estar com ele, em seus braços quentes,me protegendo de qualquer coisa. Sorri, enquanto tirava a calcinha para começar a tortura. A menina, uma moreninha baixinha e de feições delicadas, no seu crachá estava escrito Alina, me olhava com desconfiança. Nenhuma mulher fica feliz quando vai se depilar com cera. Reprimi o sorriso enquanto me deitava.

A mudança já era tão perceptível, que meu próprio pai notara. Sim, vamos dar os créditos a nossa conversa ao pé da orelha, na sala, após a meia-noite, e as duas cervejas que acabamos em um segundo. Depois daquela conversa, certamente eu comecei a me relacionar melhor, a _escutar_ melhor. Até o sol eu andei evitando nesses últimos dias (Ta bom! Os créditos dessa vai pra Sophia que me chamou de Vera Fischer.). Mas, certamente meu pai, achara que a mudança ficaria completa com uma mudança geral no visual. Pelo menos, um sonho meu se realizava no meio de toda essa bagunça: ficar o dia inteiro no salão de beleza, com tudo o que tem direito, relaxando e aproveitan... AIIIII!!! MAS QUE CERA FILHA-DA-PUTA!!!

-Senhor Jesus!!! Eu sou um gênio!!! - falou Cláudia arregalando seus olhos cor de mel e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Ah...deixa eu ver, deixaaa!!! - implorei ansiosa pelo novo visual. Fazia tempo que eu não mudava, e tinha um certo receio por ter deixado Cláudia, junto com Helen, a cabeleireira, escolherem tudo. Desde o corte até a tinta. Helen, por ser principalmente uma cabeleireira nada tradicional e eclética ao extremo. Ela não veria nada de ruim em cortar meu cabelo na nuca e pinta-lo de roxo. E Cláudia, bem... por não ver a hora de eu parecer uma pessoa decente e poder sair comigo na rua novamente.

-Um minuto, já estou acabando a escova! - retrucou Helen, mantendo-me de costas para o espelho. Ela me olhava com uma certa admiração. Como quando um artista acaba sua obra de arte e fica esperando que todos dissessem elogios de 'perfeito' para cima. Isso me deixaria completamente histérica se não fosse Cláudia ali do lado contendo a Helen.

Uma hora, enquanto elas escolhiam a cor, eu a ouvi dizendo: "E o que você acha desse tom azulado?". Na hora meu coração parou. O que? Azul? Eu não ia para o carnaval! Mas como eu disse, Cláudia estava ali, e além de seu gosto combinar com o meu, seu bom senso era bem maior que o de Helen, e gentilmente ela respondeu que azul não combinaria com meus olhos. Helen não desistiu: "Quem sabe verde?". Eu tomei partido fuzilando-a com os olhos, e de repente, seu interesse por cores do arco-íris sumiram no mesmo instante.

Devia ser umas oito horas da noite, pelos meus cálculos. Pois da TV, já podia-se ouvir a voz da Fátima Bernardes e do William Bonner. Eu mal havia sentido o tempo, aliás, qualquer mulher perderia a noção de tempo tendo um dia tão relaxante como este.

Depois da depilação, que sem dúvida nenhuma, foi a pior parte, fui tirar a sobrancelha, se é que aquelas duas taturanas podiam ser chamadas de sobrancelha, mas enfim, após, a tortura, fui para a massagem relaxante, na qual eu babei enquanto dormia. Nessa hora, já se passava do meio-dia e Cláudia havia comprado vários pratos de saladas para nós. Olhei para ela incrédula, enquanto pegava o prato da salada de pepino. "Alma magra Lúcia, vamos!", falou ela totalmente profissional. Bufei, revirando os olhos. Eu odiava quando baixava a nutricionista nela.

Após o descanso do meio-dia, era a vez das tintas. Sentei em uma cadeira enquanto uma fazia a minha mão, outra o meu pé, e uma terceira passava um creme de menta no meu rosto para a limpeza de pele. Quando as manicuras acabaram, a menina da limpeza, enxaguava meu rosto depois de quatro máscaras. Havia muita pele morta pelo bronzeado exagerado. Nessa hora eu consegui dar uma espiada no espelho e levei um susto, era como se tivessem tirado uma cobertura de lama do meu rosto. Corei de vergonha.

Aí veio o corte, e a minha única exigência foi não deixar meu cabelo curto. Eu não tinha um rosto simetricamente delicado para um corte desse tipo. No início, Helen meio que se decepcionou, mas acabou concordando, depois dizer várias vezes que poderia fazer o corte da Rihanna de olhos fechados.

Por último, e eu já não sabia dizer mais o que era, veio as tintas no cabelo. Não prestei atenção realmente o que ela fazia, afinal, eu não entendia nada de coloração para cabelo. Só sei que me toquei quando ela acabou a coloração e fez a minha escova progressiva. Depois disso veio uma hidratação e a escova comum.

É claro, que eu não podia dizer: "Ai meu Deus! O que elas estão fazendo comigo?", até porque eu _queria_ estar bonita. Se eu o visse novamente, eu queria estar deslumbrante, como na noite em que saímos no Rio de Janeiro, que eu fiquei quase a tarde inteira me arrumando. Era cabelo, maquiagem, mil e uma coisas. Mas no fim, valeu a pena.

Eu podia fazer um filme perfeito da minha visão desse dia. Ele me esperando no saguão do hotel, e de repente, eu entro triunfante. Claro, que a maioria da minha cara "pronta pra matar" se desmoronou, quando meus olhos encontraram ele. Incomparavelmente, ele estava muito melhor que eu. E eu nem precisava fazer algum esforço para provar isso. Todas as minhas amigas solteiras me disseram, que se não fosse por mim, elas já teriam chegado nele. Sorte delas que eram minhas amigas, porque quando elas me falaram isso, eu juro por Deus, minha vontade era de voar no pescoço delas e mantê-las o mais longe o possível de Seth.

O ciúme, nunca fora algo que me dominasse, mas nesse dia eu realmente fiquei com medo pelas minhas amigas. E o pior, é que eu nem sabia explicar o porque. Na realidade, havia muitas coisas em relação ao Seth que eu não conseguia explicar. Por exemplo: quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, vez essa que eu quase desabei em meus próprios joelhos, mas deixando isso especificamente de lado, a facilidade com que eu deixei ele ir almoçar comigo chegou a ser ridícula. Para alguém de fora, ou até para mim mesma antes de conhece-lo, era mais simples eu pegar um placa escrito "Estou desesperada por um namorado" e colocar na cabeça.

Sério, eu nem estava arrumada! Não era um bom momento para sentarmos a sós e ele me olhar minuciosamente. Se o meu plano era conquistá-lo, eu deveria ter negado o seu convite e ter marcado com ele à noite, na qual eu poderia estar bem melhor apresentável. Mas não, eu simplesmente... sei lá... _precisava _dele no meu lado. Como uma pessoa que esta se afogando e de repente, encontra um tubo de oxigênio. Tipo... ele era essencial para mim, assim como eu era para ele. Eu sentia isso.

Estava no modo como ele me olhava, tão gentil, tão amável que eu ficava em êxtase, e tinha que me conscientizar a parar de sorrir tanto. Estava no modo que ele falava comigo, tão paciencioso, tão doce. Estava no modo que ele me beijava, tão suave no início, como se estivesse me ensinando, e tão envolvente, quando me apertava contra o seu corpo. Bom, enfim, tudo nele era "tão". Não havia diminutivos. Depois do nosso beijo, eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que, absolutamente, _tudo_ nele é superlativo. Hehehe...

Eram coisas que casais juntos à anos faziam, e não um que se conhecia a apenas um dia. Era como se a nossa história já estivesse escrita, o roteiro já estava pronto, e nós que éramos os atores, só estivéssemos gravando agora, mas ao mesmo tempo, não precisava de ensaio... entende? Aiii, era muita confusão! Eu jamais conseguiria explicar! Me tranqüilizava o fato de que, para essas coisas, não havia explicação.

Dúvidas, dúvidas e mais dúvidas... todas sem respostas. Sem uma luz no fim do túnel. "Mais um motivo para ver ele!", falou a minha coragem, de repente, sem nenhum aviso prévio e me assustando. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntei incrédula, ao ver que ela já estava uma adolescente maior, quase uma adulta jovem. "Ora, vamos sua boba, só estou aqui e assim, por sua causa! Se você não arriscar nunca vai saber!", respondeu ela num sorriso debochado.

Eu ia continuar a conversa, mas a voz estridente de Helen, me tirou da minha própria cabeça. Era a primeira vez que ela me chamava, falei para mim mesma orgulhosa, para provar que eu estava fora do transe.

-Estou pronta?- perguntei ansiosa. Meu coração galopava em meu peito.

-Espera um pouquinho... -murmurou ela passando a mão nos meus cabelos e arrumando-os. -Hum... uma arrumadinha aqui eee... pronto princesa Lúcia, a senhorita está pronta! - falou Helen num rompante, girando a cadeira de modo que eu ficasse frente a frente com o espelho.

Fui reconhecendo-me aos poucos. Não era nada novo. Eu só havia voltado a ser normal. A ser eu mesma.

Em meu rosto havia cor novamente e as minhas sobrancelhas estava bem desenhadas, me dando um olhar mais intenso. Os cabelos estavam levemente repicados, fazendo com que a escova deixasse as pontas discretamente viradas para fora, dando um ar natural. Na raiz, ele continuava o mesmo, um castanho escuro, como chocolate amargo, mas nas pontas ele havia sido clareado num tom médio à claro de castanho. Era técnica californiana. Eu já havia feito, por isso conhecia o efeito degrade no meu cabelo.

Eu sorri, e a Lúcia do espelho também.

-É bom estar de volta. - falei para ela. Mas foi Cláudia quem respondeu.

-Nem me diga! -falou levantando as mãos. -Você estava em estado de calamidade pública!- e riu para mim. - É sim Lúcia... é bom ter você de volta.

-Ca-hã!- pigarreou Helen, achando de repente suas unhas algo interessantíssimo.

-Helen... -falei me levantando e pegando suas mãos. - Eu me amei, você foi maravilhosa! Eu jamais conseguiria isso sem você! -Ela me fitou com seus olhos azuis trincados, quase que me radiografando. Sabia que ela estava esperando por qualquer sinal de mentira. Mas não havia. Eu _realmente_ havia gostado. - Obrigada por me deixar linda novamente!

-É... a gente faz o que pode!- retrucou ela dando de ombros. Eu e Cláudia rimos.

-Sério, muito obrigada mesmo Helen! - afirmei mais uma vez.

-Esta bem menina, já entendi! Agora vai se não o bofe vai pensar que tu não vai mais! - falou ela se afastando. Meu olhar se apagou e não passou despercebido por Helen. -Ué, que foi? Tá solteira, querida?

-Não Helen... -intrometeu-se Cláudia, me cuidando. - É que a Lúcia está apaixonada por um cara lá dos Estados Unidos, que ela conheceu no Rio de Janeiro. - encarei minha irmã, reprimindo-a. Ela, por sua vez, pareceu nem ligar. - Ele até agora não ligou para ela, e era por isso que ela estava daquele jeito pavoroso quando chegamos aqui.

-Sim, e daí? Porque ela não ligou para ele? - falou Helen erguendo uma sobrancelha e encarando a minha irmã. Note que eu estava com elas, sim?

-Não sei... pergunte à ela! - respondeu Cláudia apontando para mim. Helen me encarou, esperando pela resposta, mas logo virei a cara. Ela era prática demais! Seus fundamentos eram todos baseados em "você pode morrer ainda hoje, não deixe para amanhã!". Mas seria muita falta de educação, mesmo com ela, ignora-la.

-É que... e-ele pode não gostar de mim, sabe? Já estar em outra, o-ou não querer mais saber de mim... - admiti fracamente. Eu nunca tinha dito em voz alta,e materializar meus pensamentos pessimistas, era pior do que eu imaginava. O golpe no peito era dobrado.

-Então é isso? É por medo que você não liga para ele? - minha respiração parou por meio segundo. Eu sabia que ela falaria o que eu devia, mas não queria ouvir. Aquilo que era o certo sobre toda essa confusão.

-É. - sibilei baixinho. Eu queria me enterrar no chão, sentia os vários olhares sobre mim, da minha irmã, das funcionárias e até de uma ou outra cliente que estava ali. Minha vida amorosa, em um segundo, decorrente de uma pergunta feminista corriqueira, havia se virado em uma novela de grande audiência. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, Helen não chamou mais a atenção para mim. Ela simplesmente veio até o meu lado, colocou uma mão no meu queixo e me fez encara-la. Não era fácil, na verdade, era muito similar a um réu culpado encarando o juiz.

-Minha querida... você é tão linda, não há quem não goste de você. - sua voz era gentil, diferente de seu olhar. -Tenho certeza que esse cara sente o mesmo. Mas se você está em dúvida, fale com ele. Só assim você sairá dessa angústia. - Eu pisquei e deixei uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. Uiii que raiva! Eu odiava chorar na frente dos outros! -Veja bem... isso estava influenciando no seu físico, guria! - ela me balançou de leve pelos ombros. -E se você falar com ele e ele disser que sente o mesmo que você, ou que tinha outro problema e por isso não te ligou antes, mas que te ama, hein? - Fiquei sem respostas. Eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Era bom ver que existia outro caminho. Minha coragem se agarrou a esse argumento firmemente. -Reflita Lúcia, e pense bem na vida que você pode estar perdendo.

Sorri em agradecimento, enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas. Cláudia de repente ficou com pressa, e Helen correu para trás do balcão para acertar tudo.

Depois de esvaziar metade da carteira de meu pai e de nos despedirmos das meninas, eu e Cláudia seguimos para o centro de Florianópolis.

Mas já era noite, e os carros pareciam chover no centro. Após ficarmos dez minutos tentando entrar em uma avenida congestionada, Cláudia bufou e se virou para mim:

-Abre o vidro e faz a tua parte!

-Quê? - perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Aiii Lú, pede brecha pro próximo carro de gurizada que passar! Ou você não se lembra mais como se faz isso? - ela me fitava maliciosa. Soltei uma gargalhada quando me lembrei das várias vezes em que eu paquerava no trânsito. Cláudia dirigia e eu era responsável pela nossa passagem. Isso até em fila de festas dava certo.

Cláudia tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto enquanto olhava para frente. No mesmo instante ela falou:

-Ali, ta vindo um lotado de gurisada! - Cláudia apontava para um Golf verde. -Vai, aproveita!

Eu abri o vidro, dei uma mexida nos meus cabelos e inclinei levemente a cabeça para fora. Assim que o carro se aproximou e os meninos me avistaram, abri meu melhor sorriso. Eles sorriram de volta abobados. Pedi com o dedo a brecha e o motorista concordou com a cabeça dando uma piscadela. Fiz um sinal de positivo e dei um tchauzinho.

Cláudia ria frouxo quando voltei com a cabeça para dentro do carro.

-Há! Pelo menos o dinheiro do salão foi bem investido! - e nós duas caímos na gargalhada, quando vimos os meninos do Golf, buzinando e dando sinal de luz, logo atrás de nós.

Fiquei observando minha irmã, enquanto ela sorria. Eu podia ver nitidamente o quanto ela estava feliz. Como uma criança que ganha seu tão sonhado presente. E isso, obviamente, me deixava feliz também. Afinal, se eu não era feliz por mim, eu poderia ser feliz pela minha família, eu deveria ser pelo menos por eles. Eles foram a minha razão para viver durante esses dois meses vazios. E foram eles que me fizeram reerguer, me fizeram respirar novamente. Mas quem dera, que o sorriso que eu dei, o sorriso que eles me ajudaram a renascer, fosse para outra pessoa...


	11. Desenhos

11- Desenhos...

Tudo bem que a minha dose de pesadelos, nesses quase três meses, havia superado os de toda a minha vida, mas esse, sem dúvida foi o que me perturbou mais. Na verdade, perturbar é uma palavra simplória comparada ao que eu passei. Talvez por o Seth não estar com outra em seus braços, nem debochando da minha cara, mas por ele estar correndo perigo.

É... talvez seja por isso. Ou talvez, por eu ter certeza que não se passava de um simples pesadelo. Foi real demais.

Eu me encontrava em uma floresta escura, úmida e densa, e sentia o ar frio entrar em meus pulmões. Aliás, pulmões esses que mal respiravam.

Sabia que havia algo em meu pescoço, mas não o sentia, a dor centrada ali era grande demais, e juntamente com a falta de ar, eu sentia o oxigênio fugindo do meu cérebro e a inconsciência me tomava cada vez mais. Eu não conseguia me mexer, e os meus gritos foram cessando conforme eu ia caindo no escuro.

Entretanto, o que mais me impressionou ou assustou, fique com a sua preferência, no pesadelo, foi a dor. Eu sabia que estava morrendo, mas não conseguia ver, não consegui sentir o que estava me matando. Alguma coisa gelada e dura segurava minhas mãos para trás, e eu sentia um líquido quente saindo pelo meu pescoço. Pronto!, cortei o pescoço, pensei. Mas não, o fluxo de sangue que saia era rápido demais. Era como se alguém estivesse sugando-o.

Antes que eu tirasse minhas conclusões, eu o vi.

Seth estava parado a poucos metros de mim, e sua expressão era distorcida de raiva. Tentei gritar para ele se afastar, para que a dor não o pegasse, mas a inconsciência já havia pego a minha voz. Ele deu um passo, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia alívio por vê-lo ali, o pânico se espalhava pelo meu corpo, com o medo de que ele passasse pelo o mesmo que eu.

Houve um rugido alto, e uma criatura enorme surgiu ao lado de Seth, eu não consegui identificar o que era, mas de algum modo eu sabia que essa criatura não iria machucá-lo.

Nesse instante eu percebi que a dor havia cessado, mas eu estava fraca de mais para comemorar. Senti meu corpo tombar no chão frio e molhado e ao olhar para cima, depois de muito esforço, eu vi, o que se pode chamar de anjo, pois era a única coisa que me veio a cabeça quando eu encarei seu rosto. Era o ser mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida, e meus olhos mesmo querendo cair no escuro, teimavam em ficar admirando-o.

Então, houve medo, e percebi o porque. Sua boca tão perfeita, estava suja de sangue, e na hora, não sei como, eu sabia que era do meu. Seus olhos eram enfurecidos, e de repente ele me pareceu um demônio. Olhei ao redor, lutando para permanecer acordada. Seth continuava no mesmo lugar, olhando fixo para o demônio lindo que estava ao meu lado. Eu abri a boca para dizer para ele se afastar, para que me deixasse morrer sozinha, mas no mesmo momento o demônio se curvou, e num segundo voôu em cima de Seth.

Houve rugidos e o meu grito de pavor saiu pela minha garganta seca bem na hora que eu caia da cama.

Minhas irmãs estavam ao redor de mim, com a luz acesa e bem acordadas. Sinal de que ao contrário do pesadelo, ali na minha cama, eu conseguira gritar. Ao me levantar e olhar ao redor, percebi suas expressões assustadas e pesarosas, enquanto isso, meus pais chegavam correndo ao nosso quarto. Olhei pela janela e alguns raios do sol já davam os primeiros sinais de vida.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?- perguntou minha mãe histérica, pegando minhas irmãs mais novas pelos ombros para ver se algo estava quebrado.

-A Lúcia... - falou Júlia apontando o dedo para mim. -Ela teve um pesadelo... eu acho... e caiu da cama.

A atenção de meus pais caiu sobre mim, e a expressão "de novo não!", assumiu seus olhares num segundo.

-Você se machucou? - questionou Cláudia, pegando meu braço. Sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

-Lúcia... foi só um pesadelo. - falou minha mã vez, ela me olhava com preocupação. Virei meu rosto, e pelo o espelho do armário vi que ele trazia pânico e medo. Tentei mudá-lo sem muito sucesso.

-Na verdade... - falou Sophia , se pronunciando pela primeira vez,de um jeito muito calmo e adulto, apesar de estar colorindo um caderno. Provavelmente ela fora a primeira a acordar, já que ela é a que dorme mais próxima de mim, e aquilo já devia ter perdido a graça pra ela. -... bem, a Lú, tava sonhando com (pausa para um retoque no desenho) isssssstoo! É com isto! - Concluiu ela satisfeita, mostrando seu desenho a todos.

Quando ela se virou para me mostrar, eu tive que rir assim como meus pais e Cláudia. Bem no centro da página, Sophia havia pintado o número sete bem grande, com duas perninhas, dando a impressão de que estivesse correndo.

-O que é isso Sophia? - perguntou Júlia desconfiada.

-Ora...é o Sete! A Lú tava sonhando com o sete. Ela dizia: "Foge Sete, foge!". - falou minha irmã mais nova achando um absurdo que não tenhamos entendido.

-Hummm... - murmurou Júlia, pensando se aquilo fazia sentido.- Mas que estranho ela sonha com um número fugindo, neh?

-E como!- concordou Sophia.- Será que ela ta recebendo por sonho o número da próxima loteria?- o diálogo das duas era algo à parte. Parecia que eu, Cláudia e meus pais não estivéssemos ali.E nos tornamos mais insignificantes ainda, quando elas decidiram fazer uma lista de números que elas dariam para meu pai jogar na mega sena, todos com 7, é óbvio.

-Filha, ta tudo bem? - perguntou meu pai cauteloso, provavelmente com medo de que eu recomeçasse a gritar.

Eu observava o desenho de Sophia que ela havia me dado de lembrança, e a voz do meu pai foi só um murmúrio na minha cabeça.

De repente tudo mudou em mim. Mas não como naquela noite com meu pai. Era algo muito mais concreto. Muito mais certeiro. Não havia mais em mim a dúvida. Eu já tinha certeza do que queria e iria fazer.

Não havia medo ou orgulho. Não havia tristeza ou covardia. Nem a minha coragem existia. Só existia apenas uma coisa.

A necessidade.

Não era mais de mim que estávamos falando, era de algo muito mais importante. Era a segurança do Seth que eu temia, não os meus sentimentos. E depois desse pesadelo eu percebi o quão grandioso e forte é o que eu sinto por ele.

Não me importava mais se ele estaria com outra ou não. Não me importava se eu poderia viver a minha vida toda como aqueles meses infernais. Eu não me importava mais com nada. Apenas com ele.

Seth.

Ele é aquilo que eu vou buscar a minha vida inteira, por mais que eu perca tempo buscando no resto do planeta, no fim, é ele que eu vou encontrar. É como 2+2. Tão óbvio e claro.

Só havia duas coisas em mim, além desse amor que eu guardava à tempos. Era a necessidade de ver o Seth, e uma certeza.

-Lúcia?- chamou meu pai. Havia se passado apenas um segundo desde a primeira vez que ele me chamou.

Ergui meus olhos com toda a dignidade que havia dentro de mim e encarei meu pai.

-Pai...- respirei fundo. - Eu vou para os Estados Unidos.


	12. Parem este avião!

-Eu não acredito!!! Que bom Lú, fico feliz que tu tenha me escutado e provavelmente escutado toda a tua família!!! - me respondeu Bruna, _super_ empolgada, depois que falei lentamente que estava de malas prontas para os Estado Unidos. Apesar de estar em Angelina também, eu não tinha tempo de ir falar com ela. Era só o tempo de pegar minhas roupas de inverno e socar dentro da minha mala, por isso tive que dar a notícia por telefone mesmo, já que o meu vôo é para as sete da noite. Ou seja, daqui a três horas.

-É Bru, resolvi dar um jeito na minha vida. - falei suspirando. Não precisava dizer para ela também, que o motivo da minha ida aos E. U. A. era um sonho. Já bastava minha família saber.

-Ah Lú, vai ser ótimo, é sério!!! Eu nunca tinha te visto assim por um garoto, posso dizer que com o Rafa você não sentia nem meio por cento! - falou ela animadíssima.

-Ai meu Deus, não me fala desse idiota nessa hora! - gritei gargalhando, com Bruna me imitando. Sabia que ela estava quicando do outro lado da linha de felicidade por mim. Isso até que me contagiava, e eu só não estava quicando com ela, por causa da minha enorme preocupação.

Eu não havia conseguido entrar em contato com Seth. Todas as vezes que eu liguei para ele, dava erro. Depois de meia hora tentando, resolvi que seria na surpresa mesmo. O que só aumentou meu pânico .

-Olha... vou desligar agora, Lú, não quero te deixar mais nervosa, e você tem uma viagem longa. Mas me escuta... - seu tom de repente tornou-se sério e eu apurei mais meus ouvidos. - Independente do que você for encontra lá, não abaixa a cabeça, ta? Você é uma garota incrível, se vocês derem certo, é porque _ele_ é sortudo, não você, entendeu?

-Entendiii Bruna... - respondi sorrindo. Era tão típico de mim e da Bruna sermos feministas. Bruna, é claro, era a mais radical, mas eu não ficava muito pra trás. Nosso lema era "ele é um garoto, não a sua vida!", mas nenhuma de nós parou para pensar em o que aconteceria quando nós encontrássemos, depois de muitos garotos, a nossa _vida. _Nem imaginávamos que esse dia talvez chegasse. Feministas e... _pessimistas. _– Olha, torce muito por mim e... - "Como se eu não estivesse!", cochichou ela rabujenta, me interrompendo. -... toma conta da minha família, eles estão meio assustados com essa história de viagem relâmpago, ainda mais que ninguém de lá está me esperando. Na verdade, eu acho que eles estão com medo de que a Lúcia dos últimos dois meses volte depois dessa viagem.

-Mas é claro Lú, deixa de ser besta! Vai tranqüila que o difícil ,é você que vai encontrar!

Tentei não pensar na verdade das palavras da minha melhor amiga. Mas, inevitavelmente, meu estômago deu uma cambalhota e a minha garganta se fechou. Se eu não estava preparada para aquilo, agora já era tarde demais. Comecei a aceitar essa sensação, enquanto olhava para a passagem na minha mão.

A viagem até São Paulo foi ótima. Sentei ao lado de uma senhora, chamada Laura, muito simpática que conversou comigo a maior parte do caminho, me dando pouquíssimo tempo para pensar aonde eu estava indo, mas é óbvio que ela perguntaria o motivo da era perfeito.

-Hum...bom, eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos.- respondi depois de ela falar, sem eu questionar, que iria para a Inglaterra.

-Ahh...intercâmbio??Meus seis netos fizeram intercâmbio. O Júlio foi para os Estados Unidos e adorou! - falou ela sorridente como se eu conhecesse o Júlio à anos, mostrando os poucos pés de galinha que tinha ao redor dos olhos.

-Não. Eu vou atrás de uma pessoa. - falei sem rodeios. Porque quando era para falar de nossos problemas a um desconhecido, a gente se sente mais destemido? Será que é por que nós provavelmente nunca mais iremos ver essa pessoa na nossa vida? Ou porque realmente esperássemos que ela dissesse: "Ah, mas isso já aconteceu comigo, você deve fazer o seguinte...". Na minha situação atual, eu diria que a segunda opção era mais plausível, talvez pela idade dessa senhora e eu esperar que ela tenha todas as respostas da vida. A primeira opção eu usaria numa festa, onde provavelmente eu estaria bêbada.

-Hummm... - ela usou um tom malicioso levantando as sobrancelhas. -De um rapaz?

-Isso. - respondi olhando para baixo, corada.

-Sabe... isso já aconteceu comigo, quando eu era muito moça, é claro. - ela falava olhando para frente, como se as imagens estivessem passando pelos seus olhos. Olhei para ela de olhos não tinha acabado de pensar que ela diria isso?

-É mesmo? - perguntei, de repente, curiosa. Eu queria saber o que, dentre as milhares de opções, poderia acontecer comigo.

-É... - ela se voltou para mim séria, mais havia um vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios. Eles traziam saudades. - Bom... eu era muito jovem. Talvez uns 19, 20 anos... -"Ótimo! A minha idade!", pensei sarcástica. -Como eu lhe disse antes, meu pai era um poderoso fazendeiro, mas parecia que nem a esposa dedicada, os quatro filhos saudáveis, e uma fortuna estimável faziam meu pai amolecer seu coração. Entenda... ele não era um homem ruim para nós, mas é que ele nunca se dava a chance de ser alguém mais amável. - seus olhos eram distantes, vendo algo que eu jamais poderia ver. Minha respiração não emitia som algum, eu não queria perder nenhum detalhe.

" Bom... o tempo passou, eu e minha irmã nos criamos em meio a dois irmãos mais velhos, que assim como meu pai, tinham a velha opinião machista a respeito de mulher. Eu e minha irmã mal saíamos de casa, somente acompanhadas de alguém a mando de meu pai. Se havia visitas masculinas lá em casa, nós ficávamos dentro de nosso quarto, e nas festas que havia, nós éramos as primeiras a ir embora. - ela revirou os olhos para mim, tentando disfarçar a sua raiva com um pouco de humor. - Minha irmã, Teresa, aceitava tudo de bom grado e ainda por cima agradecia. Assim como meus irmãos, ela queria ser a favorita de papai. Quando chegou a hora, meu pai achou o melhor partido para ela, e fez um dos mais lindos casamentos que já havia acontecido na cidade. Teresa, é claro, só tocou no noivo no dia do casamento, antes, eles mal haviam per-fei-to."- seu tom era ácido.

"O único filho que ainda morava com meus pais era eu, a caçula. A que meu pai mais ignorava, afinal eu era a que menos fazia questão de sua atenção e adoração. Sabe Lúcia... eu tenho certeza que eu nasci na época errada. Porque para mim, tudo isso _era tão errado. _Eu me sentia em uma gaiola, ou se preferir, dentro de uma bolha, louca para sentir o ar puro do mundo. Meu maior sonho era fugir dali. Mas eu não conhecia ninguém para fugir. Os criados jamais me ajudariam. Eu não tinha amigos, e minha mãe, a única pessoa que eu contava, morreu meses após o casamento de Teresa. Eu morria de medo de morrer ali sem poder ver o mundo, sem ter uma vida. Sozinha." - ela suspirou fundo, e um sorriso lentamente assumiu seu rosto.

"Mas, um dia, chegaram lá em casa uns homens,italianos. Iriam passar uns dias lá, tratando de negócios com papai. E numa noite, na qual eu já não agüentava mais ficar em meu quarto, fui buscar um copo de leite e um bolo que a nossa cozinheira havia feito. Eu estava na cozinha comendo, quando eu vi uma sombra parada num canto. A princípio eu pensei em gritar, mas quando ele veio para a luz, todos os meus medos se silenciaram. - o sorriso em seu rosto se alargou, e eu não precisei perguntar o que aconteceu depois. Provavelmente, esse era o Seth dela. - Bom... era o que eu esperava não é? Alguém que me colocaria em sua garupa e me levaria daquele inferno. Eu sabia que eu era também aquilo que ele procurava, não havia dúvidas no nosso amor. Mas como toda boa história de amor, não seria tão fácil alcançar o final feliz não é? - ela trocou comigo um olhar cúmplice, me fazendo sorrir. - Pois bem, um de meus irmãos veio nos visitar com sua família, e é claro que tinha que escutar uma conversa minha e de Miguel, onde nós combinávamos nossa fuga. Ele imediatamente contou a meu pai, pensando que isso lhe daria mais algum crédito com ele. No dia seguinte, quando acordei, todos haviam ido embora, inclusive Miguel, e meu pai conversava com a madre do convento que tinha na cidade vizinha. - seu olhar se perdeu durante alguns segundos, antes dela continuar. - Fui para o convento, pensando que dentre todas as desgraças e tristezas da minha vida, ficar no convento me traria pelo menos, um pouco de paz. A única certeza que eu tinha, era de Miguel. Ele havia deixado uma carta à um dos criados, o único louco o bastante para nos ajudar... - ela soltou um riso pelo nariz, certamente se lembrando do criado amigo. -... e nela continha o seu endereço na Itália e vários nomes, provavelmente pessoas que eu poderia procurar caso não o encontrasse. Ãhn... desculpa querida, estou te entediando, não é?" - seus olhos tentavam se desculpar, e quando tentei ler minha expressão, vi que era de complexidade.

-Não, não! Eu estou escutando, parece um romance antigo! - falei com sinceridade. E eu que pensei que a _minha_ história com Seth era uma tragédia! Ela sorriu quando a minha voz saiu um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

-Bom... eu fiquei uns dois anos no convento, sendo a melhor noviça que já existira, esperando fervorosamente uma chance para ir ao centro da cidade e fugir! Essa chance veio. Num inverno rigoroso, algumas freiras adoeceram, e eu fui a encarregada de ir a cidade buscar mais remédios. Um voto de confiança que a madre nunca havia me dado. O primeiro e último. – ela deu uma risada animada e eu a acompanhei. - Eu consegui pegar algumas roupas, e um pouco de dinheiro da sala da madre... - abri a boca de choque e ela me lançou uma piscadela. -Peguei um cavalo e fui para a cidade. Depois disso, nunca mais me viram.

-A senhora conseguiu fugir, é isso? Conseguiu vir para a Itália?- minha voz era pura curiosidade, e percebi que um casal do outro lado da D. Laura, ouvia a história com a mesma empolgação. Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Sim, sim... consegui, e encontrei Miguel logo quando cheguei lá. Nós nos casamos semanas depois e tivemos a vida que sempre sonhamos. Tivemos três lindos filhos, seis netos e agora já sou bisavó de uma linda garotinha.

Eu sorria juntamente com a D. Laura. Parecia que as coisas ruins não haviam acontecido quando ela chegou ao final. Como se tudo aquilo tivesse valido a pena. Valeria à pena isso que eu e Seth estávamos passando?Será que no final seria tudo como nós queríamos?

-E a sua família? Seu pai, seus irmãos?- perguntei cautelosa, afinal ela era herdeira de uma parte das fazendas.

-Ahh... - seu semblante se tornou entediado. -Bem... meu pai, pelo o que eu soube, se matou depois que meus dois irmãos se mataram, os dois só pararam nesse ponto, para ser o favorito. Acho que depois que ficou sem seus preciosos filhos homens, meu pai não viu mais sentido na vida e um dia achou uma corda e uma árvore. Logo, a sua grande fortuna ficou dividida entre mim, minha irmã e minhas duas cunhadas, já que ambas tinham netos do senhor José Saldanha. Mas só vim buscar minha parte, quando meus filhos já eram criados, e Miguel já havia conseguido uma vida confortável para nós. Não queria subir na vida a custo de meu pai, por isso, com a minha parte da herança, criei orfanatos, asilos... o que me obriga a vir seguido ao Brasil.

-Nossa... é uma história e tanto! - falei balançando a cabeç pelo canto do olho, o casal estava se beijando. Provavelmente pensaram na grande sorte que eles tinham de estar juntos.

-Ééé... contada, ela é mais empolgante, é claro. - ela falou sorrindo. - Mas e você, porque está indo atrás desse rapaz? Esta fugindo também?

Argh! Droga, chegamos na parte que _eu temia._

-Não, eu não estou fugindo. É uma longa história... - falei suspirando.

-Acho que nós temos tempo... - apontou para seu relógio de ouro em seu pulso, faltava pelo menos, uma hora para chegarmos à São Paulo. - A menos que não esteja a vontade para falar. -Não era justo, ão sorri e comecei a contar tudo.

É claro que cortei várias partes, a maioria delas durante o "período negro". Dona Laura não precisava saber que eu fiquei uma múmia. Ela, ao contrário de mim, manteve seu semblante concentrado, sem me interromper ou demonstrar qualquer emoção. Ouvia tudo atentamente, tanto que em alguns momentos pensei que não estava nem me ouvindo, mas quando terminei, ela me olhou nos olhos e deu um sorriso amigo.

-É por isso então, querida? Foi por medo que você não foi antes? - sua expressão era de incredulidade.

-Sim... por medo. - respondi resignada com a minha incompetência comparada com a coragem da Dona Laura.

-É claro que a sua história é bem mais complexa que a minha... - eu ergui as sobrancelhas espantada. A minha história mais complexa que a dela? Que derrubou todas as barreiras possíveis para ficar com seu grande amor? Dona Laura ergueu as mãos para eu esperar. - Antigamente uma mulher casada estava segura com seu marido. Hoje, o mundo é cheio de artimanhas, de pessoas que gostam de enganar... Apesar de achar, pelo o que você me contou, que você e esse rapaz se amam de verdade, você pode estar dando um tiro no escuro. Era esse seu medo. Mas, por outro lado, se ele lhe convidou para ir junto com ele, tendo te conhecido só um dia, não acho que ele já tenha mudado de opinião a respeito da sua mudança.

-Eu também espero... -falei otimista. De repente, me lembrei de algo.-Mas... Dona Laura, e o que aconteceu com Miguel... com seus filhos?

-Ahh... hmmm.... - percebi então que esta era a parte que _ela temia._ Me arrependi no ato ao questioná-la. - Um filho meu mora na Itália, um na Austrália e outro na Inglaterra, que a propósito, estou indo visitar. E Miguel, bem... Miguel me deixou já vai fazer dois anos... ele morreu dormindo, abraçado a mim.

Ela olhava para baixo pensativa e eu tive uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la. Não conseguia me imaginar enterrando Seth. Eu provavelmente me atiraria na cova para ir junto. Eu acho que os casais, aqueles que se amam, deveriam morrer juntos, para um não ter que perder o outro. Apesar de achar que a morte não é o fim, a falta da pessoa amada te assombraria até chegar a sua hora. A morte não é uma tortura, a separação que é.

-Dona Laura, eu sinto muito... - me desculpei pegando sua mão.

-Você não tem que se desculpar, querida. Todo o tempo que tive com ele foi maravilhoso, eu não posso pedir desculpas por algo que me deixava tão feliz. E eu sei... sei que Miguel virá me buscar quando for a minha hora. Eu só estou aqui cuidando dos nossos filhos e netos, mas quando eu tiver feito tudo o que tenho para fazer, tenho certeza que _ele_ me buscará.

-Eu também, Dona Laura... eu também. - concordei sorrindo, com Dona Laura me imitando.

Depois da parada na Guatemala eu comecei a me sentir realmente nervosa. Não só pelo fato de reencontrar Seth após 3 meses de separação, embora a maior parte do meu nervosismo se deva a isso, mas pela questão da minha incapacidade de comunicação com ele. Tentei novamente enquanto fiquei em São Paulo, mas o telefone ainda estava incapacitado.

Meu Deus, mas que dificuldade pra encontrar um garoto! Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Já não bastava cada um ter nascido em uma ponta da América?

Pelas minhas contas, eu chegaria a Seatlle às oito horas da noite de lá. Tudo bem que haveria um guia da agência pela qual eu estava viajando, me esperando no aeroporto para me levar de carro até La Push. Mas o que eu falaria? "Oi Seth, vim a tempo de pegar o jantar?", isso só acontece comigo! Aposto que se fosse com outra pessoa, ela chegaria à tarde, com o amado lhe esperando. Na verdade, se isso acontecesse com outra pessoa, nem aconteceria, porque eles provavelmente estariam juntos! Merda mesmo!

Agora, indo da Guatemala até Seatlle é que eu via a grandiosidade do negócio. Meuu! Eu estava indo atrás de um cara que eu conheci só durante 48 horas, a três meses atrás!Por diversas vezes eu pensei em me levantar e dizer uma frase que eu sempre quis dizer: "Parem este avião!", mas era só este pensamento se solidificar na minha cabeça que outro a invadia. O meu pesadelo. Do demônio avançando contra Seth e a outra criatura irreconhecível.

Eu tinha que vê-lo, nem que fosse de longe, embora eu ache que meu autocontrole não chegaria a tanto, eu tinha que ter só a certeza de que ele estava bem.S eguro. Era só esta a minha preocupação.

Mas é claro que eu imaginei várias maneiras possíveis que eu o encontraria. Em uma delas, ele me agarraria assim que me visse e me daria um abraço forte. Não, não, não... muito sem graça. Na segunda maneira, assim que ele me visse, Seth viria confiante na minha direção, me seguraria pela nuca e me daria aqueeeeeeeeeeeele beijo, perguntando logo em seguida no meu ouvido: "Vamos pro meu quarto?", e eu responderia sorrindo: "Sim, sim!!!" e aí... bom, e aí eu não preciso contar o resto de como seria essa maneira.

Entretanto, havia outras _maneiras_. Uma, dele fugindo assim que me visse, comigo correndo atrás, dizendo: "Seth! Ei Seth, ainda ta de pé aquele convite pra vir mora contigo, não ta?". Outra, dele inventando que virou padre e que estava de mudança para o seminário, ou melhor, olhando para mim com pena e dizendo: "Desculpe Lúcia, mas você chegou tarde, hoje é o dia do meu casamento!". Éééé... havia várias maneiras. Eu podia escolher qualquer uma. Mas antes de escolher alguma, a pergunta era: "Eu estava preparada para todas?". Olhei para o papel que eu segurava, o qual trazia o endereço de Seth em La Push e suspirei.

Nesse momento, uma voz doce e firme invadiu o avião: "Senhores passageiros, queiram fazer o favor de colocarem seus cintos de segurança. Dentro de alguns minutos aterrissaremos em Seatlle, Califórnia!"

Enchi meus pulmões de ar, tentando aquietar meu coração ou buscando alguma coragem. Era agora que o bixo ia pegar.


End file.
